Monogamist
by ashleysays
Summary: I wouldn't call myself a monogamist, nor a philanderer. Though three of my subordinates would call me a sarcastic old pervert who reads porn novels all day . I just didn't plan on waking up to my student in my bed...kakasaku, rated M...
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter is in the view of all the characters' so that you can get a feel for the idea of the story and mood...next chapter and the rest will be half in Kakashi's view and half in Sakura's view. thanks.**

こんにちは私の読取装置!! 私はこの章に実際に懸命に取り組み、それを承認することを望む。今のところ考えるものを私に見直し、言いなさい!!

(Hello my readers!! I worked hard on this chapter and I hope that you approve of it. Please review and tell me what you think so far!!)

Summary

I wouldn't call myself a monogamist, nor a philanderer. (Though three of my subordinates would call me a sarcastic old pervert who reads porn novels all day). I just like the company of many women in my bed. I always planned on becoming a procrastinator, I never got around to it. But, I also didn't expect to wake up to my student in my bed. Kakasaku rated M for mature...I don't put rated M in for shits and giggles, people. TAKE IT SERIOUSLY!! If you shouldn't read it, then don't.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Monogamist

Chapter 1

* * *

There's a girl laying in my bed at the moment.

No. A young woman (_as she puts it)._

And all I can do is stand here, drinking some orange juice, and watch her sleep while wondering what I should do next.

A few months ago she was only my student. And now, she's naked under my sheets. But, you wouldn't understand unless you were there...

* * *

_Three months ago_

"He's late! Again!" Naruto barked, glaring at nothing in particular. "Why does that surprise you, he's always late." Sasuke tried to quiet his own voice since the blond's was obviously on high. He heard the whiskered sunspot plop onto the level of the old bridge as he leaned against the railing, pretending as if he wasn't, also, as depleted of energy. Did Kakashi enjoy causing his team sleep deprivation?

"Yo." A white puff of smoke made the brunette and blond sputter for oxygen. Their mentor's face hid behind a mask which was effectively hidden behind an orange book. "Sorry I'm late." he finished.

"What's your lame excuse this time?!" Naruto was still on edge after team seven's last mission to retrieve a stolen vase failed. He blamed Kakashi and his belated ways. If he hadn't been late that morning they could have gotten a head-jump on the criminals and received a hefty paycheck.

But the book(porn)worm just shrugged off the unsuccessful mission and gave one of his metaphors of how things don't change just cause you want them to. "Have you ever watched "Gilligan's Island" reruns and really, really think that they're going to get off the island this time?" he had asked him no longer than a few days ago. (Or something to that effect).

'_Can I trade this job for what's behind door number one?' _He pondered and patted the Sunkist boy on the head. "I ran into a young artist, she wanted to use me as her motivation."

"Liar." Sakura scowled playfully as she gradually walked up to the three men who were her teammates. She was fatigued, and the mission hadn't even started yet. Kakashi looked up from his book to regard her. "How was the play, Mrs. Lincoln?" she watched his only visible eye crinkle,obviously amused with himself.

"I was looking for you for the past hour." that was all the rosette nineteen-year-old scratched out. "You should have knocked on my door." he went back to reading. She didn't know if he was serious or not. With Kakashi, one could never tell. She looked to his unreadable, charcoal eye. Nothing. Was it a rhetorical question?

"I did. For ten minutes." she leaned her right leg onto the railing next to Sasuke's left to strap on her kunai holster. "Oh. So that was the noise I pretended not to hear." By now his sarcasm was normal to them. It was what made Kakashi Kakashi. If he wasn't being sarcastic, perverted, or aloof for at least seven tenths of the day, he was either reading his corrupt book, or catnapping under a tree during training.

The only thing we could do about his satiricness was to retort back in just an equally brilliant play of words. "You sure are grumpy today, Kakashi-sensei. Did the aliens forget to remove your anal probe?" She inquired. "Touche." was his response.

She tried to see any hint of emotion and got the same look from him as she did her cat.

"Stop fucking around. We could have begun the mission by now, and I could be doing something more entertaining than listening to your bickering." That was the most Sakura had ever heard from the Uchiha. It was mostly a "Hn" or a nod to her questions, but she hadn't talked to him in weeks. (Mostly because of his latest bull-shit remark of how she could be training to get stronger instead of asking him on _another _date). And also for the rumor going around about him and Naruto being lovers, though it could be _completely_ false.

Sakura had given up either way. It was useless to keep your heart set on one man (who might not even like women all together) when she was going out with Tahuro.

"So..." her sensei's voice pulled her from her reverie of the date her and Tahuro had went on the night before. "Shall we rebrief the mission?" he finished, and forced Icha Icha into his rear pack. "What's there to say? We have our own scrolls." Sasuke complained, trying to save face and time.

"Naruto probably forgot the details by now. It's for the best." Sakura pointed over her shoulder to the blond boy sleeping on the planks of wood. A puddle of drool was forming on the ground next to his left hand. He snorted and shot up to the loud roar that sounded, signaling that it was seven o'clock. "I hate cicadas." Sakura sighed and pulled out her mission scroll for the rebriefing.

"The men who robbed Horinji Sama (a feudal lord in the Land Covered in Fog) headed east. That was yesterday, so they would most likely have made it to the port key a few miles from Takayama. We'll travel to Takayama town and stay the night. Tomorrow, we'll infiltrate their camp and take back the diamond that they stole from Horinji sama's wife." Kakashi let out the rest of his unneeded breath and began to breathe once more.

It was surely a new kind of mission that team seven had taken on. Sakura was becoming excited. She could feel the butterflies well up in her stomach. Horinji's wife's diamond was even known in the Leaf Village for how large, expensive, and beautiful it was. And Sakura might have a chance to actually hold it.

'_Maybe she will be so grateful for our trouble she'll let me keep it!'_But it was just useless hankering on Sakura's behalf. '_I can just imagine Ino pig's face now!'_

There was another puff of smoke at the entrance of the bridge. Shikamaru's form emerged from the fog. His hand was outward in Kakashi's direction. In it was a scroll no different from our mission document.

Kakashi slowly walked and retrieved the parchment from the sleepy appearing Jounin. "Mn." he said, reading the text. "Hokage sama wishes to see you immediately." A boy behind Shikamaru stated exactly what the parchment had writtin in it. "Who the heck are you?!" Naruto spat, pointing a finger inches from his face. "This is Fuyo, he's the newest member of team ten since I became Joinin leader." Shikamaru didn't seem that interested in his own explanation.

"Kawaisoune!! (How pathetic) Sakura, you look like you just rolled out of bed." Team ten's blond medic preached. "You're so brave to not care what people think." Ino smiled sweetly, though it was obvious that she was being insulting. "What did you say, Ino pig!?" Chouji pulled Ino behind Fuyo, as Kakashi did the same with Sakura, separating the two bickering friends/rivals. Sometimes nobody could tell which they were.

_'One minute they're friends, the next they're combating.' _Kakashi patted her pink head. "You shouldn't care what other people think or say, Sakura. You look fine." Sakura scowled at his words. He never compliments anybody, he must have been lying. How does he have the right to say anything like that anyways? If he didn't care what people thought he wouldn't wear that stupid mask.

"Why should I listen to you? You don't understand." She felt a little guilty after saying this, but as usual the headstrong girl was reluctant to apologise. Kakashi's charcoal eyes searched her face. He sighed lightly, shaking his head, and walked back to Shikamaru. Sakura watched his form drift off, wishing that she had worded it differently. Kakashi obviously took what she said to heart, though his eyes showed no emotion. Sakura had known him long enough now to know just what to say to get into his head.

"We're about to start our mission-" Kakashi was cut off mid-sentence. "She wants to see you immediately, we're taking control of mission 3226 for you. You are being assigned a new one." Fuyo said again, as if he thought that he was the leader. There was no doubt in Kakashi's mind that it would cause trouble for team ten soon enough. But, being the good friend that Kakashi was, he would rather stay out of it and watch the fireworks go off later.

"Alright." he agreed. The idea of a new mission was sounding good to the silver haired Jounin. After all, it had to be more interesting than retrieving some stupid diamond for a rich old hag.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura. We're leaving, now." he looked at each of their faces as he spoke their names. The weary team followed as ordered. Sakura handed Ino a fixed glare as Kakashi exchanged mission scrolls with team ten's new leader. _Whether that be Fuyo or Shikamaru._

* * *

The circular waiting room outside of Tsunade's office was always Sakura's most abominable place to be. She hated the quiet. She hated the wall clock with its ticking and tocking. She hated everything about it. This was approximately the only thing that Sakura and Kakashi agreed on.

"This isn't an office, it's hell with florescent lighting." Sakura looked to the source of the murmur. Kakashi set in one of the chairs aligning the circular wall, third to her right. His Hitai-ate was lifted, no longer hiding his scarred eye, though it remained closed. His arms were a makeshift pillow as he rested them on the wall behind his head and looked up to the ceiling. His legs were apart in the fashion of saying _'I'm a rebel, and I don't care.'._

"I wonder how the mission's going for Shikaramu and the others." Sakura pondered, taking her eyes off of the man. "They'll be fine. You know Shikamaru." Naruto, who sat five chairs to her left, gave her a thumbs up and a friendly wink before Tsunade stepped out. Pink tinged her cheeks, signaling that she was either drunk already or she had a hangover. Since she wasn't stumbling and was hunched in a crippling manner, Sakura supposed that it was the ladder.

"Ssakura, get in here." Tsunade swayed in the doorway of her cubical motioning for the chunnin medic to come in. "Yes, Tsunade shishou." She obeyed, lifting her slim figure from the chair and quietly made her way into the office. She shut the door with a soft click.

"What is it that you need?" Sakura didn't hesitate to ask. Normally when she was called in alone it meant that something serious needed to be discussed. But, Tsunade had been drinking, so it had to be more serious than serious.

"I have a misssion that I am going to discusss with you." The inebriated woman slirred. "It'ss up to you to take it or not, but I want you to think about thiss carefully and report your anssswer to me tomorrow morning. Do you undersstand?" it was hard for Sakura to keep a strait face with the woman dropping her pen into her coffee. The cup's contents splattered onto the mission document that Tsunade was reading over for the hundredth time.

She looked conflicted as the read. Sakura handed her a tissue so that she may whipe the droplets away. "Yes, Tsunade shishou. What are the details?"

* * *

"What do you thinks so important that she can't say it in front of us?!" Naruto was growing restless. "Obviously it's none of your business so stay out of it." Sasuke gazed out the elongated window. "She's our teammate, everything about her is our business!" Naruto slouched back into the seat and poutingly crossed his arms across his chest.

"What do you think Kakashi sensei?" The blond asked his mentor. Kakashi came back to reality and noticed the boy staring at him. Kakashi stared back. "What are you looking at?" He interrogated. "Did you even listen to a thing I asked?! This is serious! I need to know what's so important that we can't know!" Naruto flailed his arms for effect.

Kakashi made not to answer. He knew what it was about. He had been on many of these missions. Tsunade would call in the woman of the team and give her the details, then they would have the night to think it over. It was just that this time it had to be his own student. His Sakura. Wait..._his _Sakura?! '_What am I thinking?!'_

He drew out his book, hoping to get his mind off of the conversation in the other room. It was Sakura's decision, not his. He could state his opinion but in the end she would make the judgments. He would just have to be optimistic that she would make the right one.

* * *

"What?" Sakura was sure that she heard wrong. "If you acccept this misssion you will be sstationed in Kutsuki for however long it takess to complete. You will posse as a brothel girl and work for Gaizu. I want you to get as much information on him as you can in your time there. Of coursse, if anything should go wrong you have Kakashi, Naruto, and Sassuke to back you up." It seemed a daze. The words that Sakura was hearing had to be from the wrong scroll. It had to have been a mistake.

"Information hass been given to me by a very reliable source that Gaizu hass been trafficing young girlss to other countries as bargaining chipss for favors." Tsunade looked to her apprentice from her desk. Pink eyebrows furrowed, as if the brain behind them thought it was some kind of sick joke.

"I trusst that you will make the right decision, Ssakura. I know your abilities, which is why you are the besst candidate. This mission calls for a young woman that can handle hersself around uncomfortable situations. If you do not believe that you can handle it I can call team ten back and sswitch your missions. Ino will then be given the decision to take thiss mission or not."

"Ino?..." Sakura looked down to the floor. Ino was a strong willed girl. And was, no doubt, not a virgin. She would take the mission without thought as soon as she saw the income. If it was just another mission Sakura would have done the same. But it was against all her morals as a kunoichi.

To trade sex for the well being of hundreds of other women should have been an easy decision (If she had ever had sex before). But Sakura wouldn't be able to stand the thought of something bad happening to Ino if she took it instead.

"I'll think about it, shishou." tonight would lead to more sleep deprivation.

* * *

**I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter...PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	2. chapter 2

RECAP- To trade sex for the well being of hundreds of other women should have been an easy decision (If she had ever had sex before). But Sakura wouldn't be able to stand the thought of something bad happening to Ino if she took it instead. "I'll think about it, shishou." tonight would lead to more sleep deprivation.- END RECAP

**Please review after reading and thanks to my reviewers of the first chapter: -KaKa-silverblossom-SaKu-, DotsOnAWall, PEYTON CUMMINGS, xxFREFALLANGELxx, PISQUENTA, and last but not least SHKH4EVER...thanks you guys!! You have NOOO idea how much it motivates me to write the next chapters...keep them coming XD...**

**This chapter will switch from Sakura's POV to Kakashi's POV when they are in separate rooms of places...I didn't label the POV at the sections. I supposed that you would be able to tell who's POV it is in while reading...it's pretty obvious XD...**

* * *

Monogamist

Chapter 2: Kakashi. A boy's life on the battlefield.

* * *

_Obito's body lay crushed under the boulders. They had come down with an enemy ensued jutsu after saving Rin from her kidnappers. It was obvious that the mission would be an utter failure even if they did complete their task._

_Kakashi tried to lift the booming rock. He tried._

_It was his first mission as Jounin commander of his old team and he couldn't even tell the difference between right from wrong yet. He was only twelve, the burden of his teammate's lives was too much, but he was too stubborn to admit that weakness to others. Before that day, he would have abandoned Rin to die and finished the mission without further brain work._

_'If I hadn't have followed Obito to save Rin, if I followed the regulations of the mission like always this wouldn't have happened.' Kakashi badgered himself, thoughts were on a few hours before the cave in, after Rin had been taken hostage..._

_"You would rather let Rin die in some cave than throw out the rules?! She's our comrade, our medic! She's risked her life to save ours countless times! Without her you'd be dead right now!" Kakashi called to mind how torn Obito's face looked back then as he spoke. "That was her purpose on our team, to heal us when we were wounded. She was nothing more than a tool. We are all tools used to protect Konoha." Kakashi's voice was relaxed._

_"Is that really how you think?!" Obito shrieked. His fists were clenched in savage anger._

_Kakashi thought for a moment about what he had just said. "Yes...that seems right." he looked back to the other twelve year old boy for an answer._

_Kakashi flew to the ground, a sharp pain spread across his cheek. "You can't hit me. I'm your jounin leader as of today." they were going to disagree on everything, Kakashi knew it when Obito let his fist fly._

_"You may be our leader, but soon you'll only be mine if Rin dies." Obito tried to reason with the silver haired Jounin. He turned to walk away. "I'm going to save Rin whether you're coming or not. It's like you said before...those who break the rules are scum...but, I can say now that those who abandon their friends are worse than scum." He grabbed a kunai from his holster. "The rules are more like guidelines than a life-rule. If you want to become a hero, you should put them aside for once." Obito, the ninja that everyone said wouldn't amount to anything, was more destined for glory than any other at the time._

_"The White Fang was a true hero. You should strive to be like your father." He finished and leapt into the trees nearbye..._

_But after all that talking, Obito was the one dying in some damp cave. He was the one who wouldn't be going home that night. Kakashi came out of his reverie. He tried to lift the rock once again. He was too small. Too young for this._

_"Kakashi...it's no use..." the silver headed boy looked down to the low croak. "I'm going to get you out of here. You're my teammate after all. It's just like you said earlier..." tears stung Kakashi's cheeks. It should have been him dying, but Obito just had to save him. He just had to try to be the hero. Kakashi had thought that he was all talk..._

_"I'm sorry..." Obito sighed lightly. "I'm sorry...I didn't get you a gift...for your Jounin innaguration, Kakshi..." a tear rolled down his cheek and landed onto his bloodstained goggles. "I was thinking...what would be appropriate?...It just came to me..." His voice was becoming faint._

_"You can take my sharingan in place of your left eye...you lost it saving me earlier after I punched you so...so you deserve it..." Kakashi couldn't accredit the offer. He didn't want to take such a thing from his teammate. It was only a few hours ago that he really realized what comrade meant, and the one who though him was making his last requests? Was fait playing a cruel joke?_

_"Please, do this...I'll be dead but...but this way...I can still see into the future..." his dry, cracked lips spread into a faint smile. "Hurry rin...remove my eye and give it to Kakashi for me...before the rest comes down on us." His breath turned ragged and struggled._

_Rin kneeled next to him. Her face was wet and puffy. "There's no need for that! I can heal-" Rin cut herself off with a choke, trying not to let him see her cry. "My right side is useless...I can't feel it anymore..." Obito rejected her offer._

_"Please just do these last things for me...Rin, take my eye for Kakashi. Please..." He turned unhurriedly to his other twelve year old 'leader'. "Kakashi...you're a great leader...this mission...just because it was your first mission as commander...don't let the failure stop you from your dream...become a hero, just like your father, the Wjite fang..." his eyes dimmed._

_"Also, protect Rin with your life...and...When I'm gone...you'll have to take up my tardiness...who better to do it than you..." he chuckled. Kakashi watched the light in his eyes flicker out. He kept his ears strained for more though he knew the boy wouldn't answer._

_His eyes followed Rin's glowing hand coming towards his left eye..._"Kakashi...Kakashi..." He wondered why Rin had dropped the suffix on his name.

"Yo! Kakashi sensei!! Wake up!" Naruto's face came into focus a few inches from Kakashi's nose. "Why are you-"He was cut off. "You were having a nightmare." Sasuke looked back to the window. "We should have left you asleep."

A nightmare indeed. Kakashi had trained himself not to think _or _dream about the day Obito, his best friend and rival, had died protecting him. Why was his mind torturing him with this? Why now of all times?!

He had enough to worry about with this mission. He hadn't been in for the details yet, but he knew what Tsunade was asking Sakura to do. He didn't like it. Not at all.

"It feels like they've been in there for hours!" Naruto groaned in anticipation. Kakashi looked to the clock. It had only _really _been half an hour. "This isn't fair!!" The boy chirped again. Kakashi glanced at the door. He could hear Tsunade fumbling towards them. _'How could Tsunade sama pick Sakura, of all people, for this type of mission?!"_

"It's an unfair world."

* * *

Drunken feet tottered across the office like cripples. The fifth Hokage stumbled out the door into the fouyer with a thump. "You three. In here now." was all shegrumbled before returning to her desk.

"Sakura, could you hand me that sake glass?" Tsunade looked over to the table under the elongated window at the right side of the room. The young woman did as asked. Her feet were heavy with thought. She had until tomorrow morning to make a decision, but she felt as if she didn't make up her mind quickly that she would find herself being asked her most personal of all questions. _Are you a virgin?_

Sakura knew that it wasn't a bad thing. It was just that she stood in a room with her teacher and teammates who, to her knowledge, knew nothing of her love life. Or lack there of.

She knew it was coming. Tsunade would drink some more and rebrief the _others_ on the mission.

Sakura didn't know what she would do if her team found out that she would have to _sleep _with the client! Naruto would never talk to her again if he found out.

She walked past the three men aligned to her right on her way to fetch Tsunade's 'treat'. First Naruto, then Sasuke. Kakashi.

She glanced up to the tall man as she traveled along the floorboards. His eye was fixed on her, her every movement. As if he was trying to analyze her. She looked away quickly and grabbed the glass.

The way he had surveyed her made her gut clench. She had taken her place back beside Naruto, but could still feel his eye on her. Did he know?

* * *

Kakashi and the boys entered the office. Kakashi was last in and shut the door when his body had fully entered. '_Sakura. What did you say?'_

The girl was obviously deep in thought. Kakashi could only hope that she hadn't made any rash decision before he had a chance to reason her out of it. But from the look on her face it seemed that he was still in luck. Kakashi knew that she had absolutely no experience in intimate affairs, and if she had said yes, she would be on the verge of tears. The girl was never good with pressure. She did stupid things under pressure.

Like the time Naruto challenged her to a ramen eating contest. She had not even been close to beating him, the boy was a human garbage disposal. She had made her way to the start of her third bowl when her friend/rival trotted by and began pestering her on how 'pudgy' she had become.

Though it wasn't true Sakura was a very self contious girl, and Ino knew how to use this to get into her head. She had pushed the bowl away almost immediately after Ino had left and burst into tears in the middle of Ichiraku. For the rest of the week it seemed that she wasn't consuming anything but celery sticks and water.

If she chose to be 'brave' and accept, she would no doubt have a nervous breakdown in the near future.

Tsunade sipped on her alchohol before she begun. "The mission is simple, Team seven will be split into two groups. Kakashi, split them now if you will." she watched him keenly as he looked down the line to the depressed teen. "Naruto and Sasuke. Me and Sakura. As always." The man was a professional at the philosophical act.

"Well then, you four will make your way to Heisei. Stay there for a night, then split into your teams. Naruto, Sasuke. You will be going to Mie Village in the north East. Yourorders on what to dowhen thereare in the scroll.Kakashi, Sakura." the girl jumped slightly as her name was called. "You will be heading to Kutsuki. You know the place, Kakashi." she rolled two mission scrolls towards the four across her workspace.

The silver haired man slipped to Sakura's side to her dismay as he opened their scroll. "It says here that the guy we're after is Gaizu. Why are me and Sasuke going to a completely different village _Grandma_?"

"Gaizu's followers have kidnapped the daughter of a very important lord from Niri Island. You two are taking this lower half of the mission since you are chuunin. Kakashi and Sakura, on the other hand,are Jounin. He and Sakura will take out the head of the operation as an S-class mission. This way we can save time and complete two missions in one." Tsunade snatched the scroll from the fuming boy.

"It is not confirmed if we will start the mission tomorrow or not." This made Kakashi loosen up slightly. "But you will be informed on the details of that in the morning. Meet here at eight. Kakashi, I need a word with you."she waved the three others off.

* * *

"You guys want to go to Ichiraku's?!" Naruto buckled his hands behind his head with a cheeky grin. "Hn." Sasuke looked to the rousette teen expecting her answer.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Naruto finally noticed the girl's gloomy mood. She didn't hear him right away.

"Huh?..." she was entranced in her own thoughts again. "Oh, nothing. Don't worry about me." She facaded a weary smile. "You two have fun. I'm going home." She turned the opposite way on the street once they emerged from the tower. "See you tomorrow for the mission...if we have it." she waved and left the two abandoned in the street.

It was already late in the afternoon and she only had until eight for her decision. "Oh, god! Please kill me." she groaned. "What's up with you?" a voice came from Sakura's right. It was Tahuro, of course. Just her luck that she would run into her boyfriend. "Hey."

"What's wrong?" he asked. His dark brown hair was ruffled in disaray, as if he had just woken up. She looked into his blue eyes. "Oh...just something Tsunade sama said. It's nothing big." she lied. "Alright." he grabbed her hand and squeezed lightly.

It's not that he was a bad boyfriend or anything. The best that she had taken in actually. It was his lack of perception. If she had said that to one of her teammates or friends they would have seen through her lie before she finished her sentence.

Then there washim always telling her that they needed to take their relationship to the next level, though he knew quite well that Sakura wasn't ready. It was like this with all of the guys she had dated in the past too. She would hold off on the sex and they would leave her for someone who was more loose. If you know what I mean.

She knew that it would happen soon. He would leave her for someone else just like Koneji did three months before.

'_Maybe I should just screw his brains out tonight. Then I can keep my boyfriend, get a hefty paycheck, and fulfill the mission.'_ It didn't seem bad in theory. Tahuro was a nice guy and wouldn't be a bad candidate for her first time. She had heard of sex a lot from Ino and how marvelous it is.

It would solve a lot of her problems. But, she would have to be wasted to muster up the courage of taking her clothes off for him. Did he even know that she was a virgin? She couldn't recall ever having that exchange of information.

"Tahuro? Why don't you come over later. We can hang out and have a few drinks."

"Sounds good." he smirked.

* * *

**please review...I will post the next chapter soon...**

**HIT THE BLUE BUTTON...NOW!!**


	3. Chapter 3

RECAP- '_Maybe I should just screw his brains out tonight. Then I can keep my boyfriend, get a hefty paycheck, and fulfill the mission.'_It didn't seem bad in theory. Tahuro was a nice guy and wouldn't be a bad candidate for her first time. She had heard of sex a lot from Ino and how marvelous it is. It would solve a lot of her problems. But, she would have to be wasted to muster up the courage of taking her clothes off for him. Did he even know that she was a virgin? She couldn't recall ever having that exchange of information. "Tahuro? Why don't you come over later. We can hang out and have a few drinks." "Sounds good." he smirked. - END RECAP

**Well, this is the third chapter. I would like to thank all of my reviewers of the second chapter: Angel of blood, Shkh4ever, Peyton Cummings, DotsOnAWall, Kelly, Theliz82, mei, J Rock and Visual Kei Fan, and last but not least Pance. THANKS GUYS XD!!**

* * *

Monogamist

Chapter 3

* * *

"Kakashi, I'm sure you know what I'm going to tell you." Tsunade started. "This is Sakura's choice. I don't want you interfering in any way." she finished. "With all due respect Hokage sama, you're a moron." he paused for a moment so that she could register his insult. Once her mouth visibly dropped he started again. "She's my student. I'm supposed to teach her right from wrong." Kakashi kept his voice calm, but to hear that he could do nothing...

"You know the law! Ever since she turned Jounin she has been equals with you. You are no longer her sensei and you will say nothing to her!" Tsunade jerked up from her chair, slamming her hands onto the mahogany desk. "I will do what is best for my students, even if they like it or not. Even if _you_like it or not." Kakashi stated, fiddling his fingers to keep from hitting the next person who walked through the door.

"If you have any interaction with what she chooses, I will have to take legal action. I don't like doing this to you, but it's how it is." she sat back into her seat and opened the large book that Shizune had fetched for her with a flop.

"These rules and regulations aren't just here to annoy you." the woman flipped a few pages before picking up again. "Sakura is a Jounin now, that entails that she is now eligible to these sorts of missions as long as she chooses to do so. You think that I want to be the one giving her this burden? If it was up to me these kinds of missions would be forbidden."

She looked to the man that stood not five feet in front of the desk. Her eyes watched his right hand twitch towards his kunai holster. "Don't take your anger out on me. I've asked many other qualified Jounin medics to take her place. They all declined obviously." he moved his hand back to it's original spot. "You need a medic on your team and Sakura is the only one not on a mission right now that would be accomplished enough to make it out alive."

Her delecate finger stopped it's page roaming. She read the text with a placated scowl. "If you choose to talk to her and not do as I have ordered I will send you back to ANBU. I know how much you hated it there, so it would be a fitting punishment." she sighed, knowing that the next thing she said would strike a chord. "And, of course, you will be separated from team seven and either Genma or Tenzou will take your place as leader."

"You're threatening me? I have enough black mail against you to encourage the elders to choose a new Hokage. But, they're already trying that without any legal cause." he leaned back in the air slightly. Of course he was exacerbating things. He didn't know why he would make up such a tall tail. Everything was coming out on its own. "If you take Sakura off of this mission I will join ANBU myself." It was a plead but sounded more like a bargain to the fifth hokage.

"Now your threatening me?" she raised a perfectly plucked brow. "I think we both know that you have nothing on me and that I have a soft spot for you. I know how you are with your students and that nothing I say will change your mind on this. I don't want the elders finding out...if you can change Sakura's mind I will send Ino instead."Tsunade massaged her temples in pure defeat.

"Thank you Hokage sama." he sighed loudly, letting his relief show. The lean man shifted towards the door.

"One more thing before you leave." Tsunade interrupted his actions. "You have been able to take her off of many missions that were ten times as dangerous as this one and have never done so. Why have you begun caring all of a sudden?" She perked her ears for his response.

"She's only eighteen and as her teacher I won't bring my student to a man that plans on screwing her. Even if the pay is outstanding." she smiled at his lengthy notion. "Then you can leave. Make sure that nobody finds out about our little deal or I'll claim it was all your idea." she smirked and shooed him away.

It may have been the drinks talking but it was all that Kakashi needed from Tsunade. Even if she forbade him he would have tied Sakura up in a garage rather than let this go on. He had said before that Sakura does stupid things under pressure. He couldn't help but be a little paranoid about what actions would pop into her naive head this time.

His attention was set on how he would coax the teen once he found her. What if she didn't want to listen? What if she already-" Kakashi quickened his pace. The thought of Sakura losing her virginity to some guy disgusted him. Almost raising the girl after her parents' died he knew that he wouldn't be too wrong to assume the worst in this situation.

It seemed the kind of thing that she would do if she was pressured into it enough. She had talked to him once about her boyfriend wanting _it._ This_ it _could have meant anything at the time. He thought that she was talking about a puppy. He _was _reading Icha Icha and Sakura had the habit of making little things seem to be bigger.

He would have to give her _the talk_ when he found the girl.

* * *

"Tahuro? Why don't you come over later. We can hang out and have a few drinks." "Sounds good." the boy smirked at his companion and squeezed her hand once more.

"I have to go grocery shopping but I'll see you later ne?" she waved goodbye after he agreed. Okay she didn't really have to go grocery shopping. She had to go booze shopping though. Same thing if you take away some key facts.

The rosette teen walked into the market and headed straight for the alcohol isle. "What would assure that I am plastered off my ass by seven?" she wondered aloud as she gazed along the shelves, swinging her body from side to side in anticipation.

"The best drink is a non-alcoholic drink." a familiar voice sounded from behind her. She jumped against the shelves with a soft cheep and glared at the lecherous man leaning against the Bacardi on the other side of the isle. "Whatever. I've seen you drink before, raving about how much better it makes your pervy novels." she turned back around to inspect some more. "How did your talk with Tsunade shishou go?" She wasn't really interested in his answer and didn't try to hide it in her voice.

"Good. Why are you buying booze? Have plans?" He had a good idea of what they were already but would have to play into her to until her knew for certain. After he left Tsunade's office he had promised himself that he would talk her out of the assignment. But that wouldn't do much good if she didn't want to talk. One of his ninja guidelines is that he would protect his students from anything that would harm them. But he also believed greatly in the freedom to 'choose your own battles.'

This one had been decided upon when he became a POW at the age of thirteen and had been stripped of all freedom until the end of the second secret ninja war. Would it be fair to take the same away from her? He wouldn't be able to stop her if she didn't listen. He would have to sit back and watch her make the biggest mistake of her life then let her cry on his shoulder until the pain went away.

"It's none of your business unless your going to indulge me. Answer my question and I will answer yours." She looked over her shoulder for him to answer.

"Scotch is my favorite." he pointed to the top shelf. Sakura followed his finger to the hourglass bottle. It was at least two feet higher that her. "Will you get it down for me?" she placed a practiced pout on her face. "After you answer my question like we agreed."

Sakura's mind went in all directions. She couldn't tell him what she was _really _going to do. She would have to pull an explanation out of her ass. "Umm...I'm just having a little get together at my place tonight. Naruto and Sasuke are coming too...maybe..." she smiled brightly, basking in her false brilliance.

"Are you sure your not lying?" Kakashi stepped forward and grasped the bottle. "W-why would I lie to you." she sputtered, caught in the act. "Because Naruto and Sasuke don't drink before missions...and, come to think of it, neither do you." he pressed a finger to his chin in bogus ponderment. "Just give me the damn bottle!" the girl reached for it but he lifted it higher, trying to teas her into the truth.

Her elbow connected with his stomach hard enough to let him know that it could have been harder and caught the bottle as it fell to the floor. "Thanks, Kaka sensei." she began to stroll away with her scotch. That was all she needed since it would only be Tahuro and herself and she wouldn't have to drink much. Sakura was known as the one who could never hold her liquor well. Like the first time she drank on her eighteenth birthday she only took five shots and ended up almost making out with shino. She shuttered as the reverie.

"Wotcha thinking 'bout?" the same voice startled her again. "Nothing!" she snatched the single jug of scotch and began to walk away. Kakashi followed her. "Why are you having a party? You didn't even invite your poor old sensei..." he feigned a pout just as practiced as Sakura's earlier one.

'_Because I need to get fucked tonight and not remember.' _she thought. If Kakashi could read minds she would die. "Why do you care about what I'm doing all of a sudden. You normally show the most interest in Naruto and Sasuke?" her emerald orbs followed her feet over the coral colored tyles.

"_What_? I can't just want to talk?" he pushed his hands into his pockets as they strolled in conversation. The cashier swung the bottle across the scanner with a beep. "No, you can't. You try your hardest to be as unanthropomorphic as possible. If you're starting to care now it means that _something _is bothering you." she steered her grassy mirrors to look up to his charcoal wall. "What is it?" she jabbed. She wouldn't have to ask him if he wasn't so constantly passive looking. "We need to talk. In private."

"I don't have time to be chat chitting with you." her slender fingers grasped the container from his more imposing phalanges. "Chat chitting?" his visible brow raised questioningly. "You know what I mean. Can't you come over later and talk." He had never been to her house before, but it would have to be after Tahuro leaves and she has time to sober up a little.

They made their way to the gravel pass outside the shoppe. She could feel his body heat radiating off of him. She shivered.

"I want to talk to you now, Sakura." he spoke as if she was a child. "I have company to prepare for. After Tahuro leaves we can talk." she colloquialized slightly the same as the braggart man. He was always childproofing himself around her. She wasn't as innocent as he thought. Okay, maybe she was. But he didn't have to make it so obvious that he didn't trust her. "Come by around ten." Sakura knew that this would assure that he would be there around eleven, the man would be an hour late to his funeral if he was able to.

She side stepped into the crowd to keep away from his urging of conversation. The smell of newly caught fish struck her as she bulldozed through the culmination of villagers. '_What's his problem?'_

* * *

Sakura shoved the key into her front door's padlock which activated the tumblers inside to open her door. Once she was inside she made a beeline toward the kitchen and brewed a mug of cappachino. It was her _thing_ to do whenever she was stressed....or cold.

She was trying her best not to think about tomorrow morning and Tsunade's upcoming question '_What's your decision?'_. She was grateful to her new sensei for not telling Naruto and Sasuke about her part of the mission. Kakashi, she wasn't so sure about. Did Tsunade tell him during their private chat or would she have to tell him herself?

She hated talking to other people about sex. Especially her own sex life (If you could call it that).

Every time that she heard Kakashi even utter a word of sex her stomach would twist in knots. Like she wanted to hurl...in a good way. Does that make sense?

Like one time about a year ago when she was paired with him on a mission to spy on Danzou, the leader of ANBU root division. They had been cramped into a ditch for a five hours and all he had done the whole time was read his pervy book.

_"Kaka sensei? Whatcha readin?" she flicked a mosquito off of her wrist and looked to the book's cover. "You know what it is." it was the first time he had looked away from the paperback. He glared at her, but she didn't notice. "How can you read porn all day? Surely sex couldn't be that interesting." she flicked another mosquito off of her forehead._

_"Shut up, Sakura." he gritted his teeth. "Sorry, I just want to talk." she sighed and looked to the setting sun. "Then change the subject." she could hear him flip to the next page. "Can I read with you?" she knew it was completely inappropriate to be asking, but she wanted to see his reaction._

_"No." he flipped another page. Was he even reading? "How old are you anyways." he looked back into her wondering eyes. "Eighteen. You should know. You were at my party last week." she shuttered every time she remembered that dreadful night. "You mean when you got plastered and almost made out with that bug creep?" his eye crinkled._

_"Shut up!" she yelled. "You're the one who wanted to talk." he went back to his book. "Well, now I'm regretting it...."_

_It was a while before she became antsy for small chat again and the sun had already set, leaving nothing to be seen but shadows and street lights. "Kaka sensei?" she looked for him, but he was hidden in shadows against the same tree three feet to her left._

_"Hm?" his mumble rang in the silence. It sounded as if he was falling asleep. "What would you say if you had a friend who had this boyfriend that was a complete jerk and all he wanted from me- I mean her!- was sex?" she looked back to where the sun had set, wishing that she hadn't just asked him._

_"Are you listening to me?!" she inquired after he didn't answer. "What?" he mumbled. "Ugh. Never mind." she was silent the rest of the mission._

Now being a little older she would say that he was most likely asleep instead of ignoring her to not answer her question. He was never a sociable man. He was the kind that stood apart in the corner at parties with aloof dignity. She couldn't deny that he grew on her like he was a colony of E. coli, and she was a pound of room-temperature beef.

He would never take her seriously, not even if she were the sixth Hokage. He would just pop his head in and say something like 'I told her to give the position to Naruto. You're not ready to do something this drastic and spontaneous.' and she would nod sheepishly because she knew deep down that he was always right. She refrained herself from spontanious things from the fear of losing something important.

"Maybe I'm reading too much into it. I'm going to end up frying my brain. After tonight I can take the mission and Kakashi can't call me a child anymore." she chugged her cappachino out of the royal blue mug with a long slurp then set empty glass on the counter next to the sink. She looked to the clock above the stove. 7:00. Just enough time to take a shower before Tahuro came.

He had his own key. He could just let himself in if she took too long.

* * *

**ooooh! what will happen?!.....i'll update in a few days (maybe less if I love you all as much as i say XD).....**

**ALRIGHT! IN 3........2........1.....HIT THE BLUE BUTTON BELOW!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!! **

**YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO SEE YOUR NAME AT THE TOP OF THE NEXT CHAPTER xd!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to take this little section to thank my reviewers of my third chapter: Jenneke88, Pance, Peyton Cummings, nicolerogersXX, xoxemosakuraxox, AnimeMangaFreak, DotsOnAWall, Hara Taiki, and last but not least roxnroll......thanks you guys XD!!!!!!**

* * *

Monogamist

Chapter 4

* * *

She left him in the street. Just left him there. Yelled at him and walked away.

No woman had ever blown up on him before. He deserved it from many people but not Sakura. He tries to protect her and she rebels on purpose. Did she enjoy tormenting him?

_'All you can do is try to talk her out of it. You can't force her_.' Tsunade's brief words rang alarm bells in his head. What was he doing? Just standing there wishing things had gone differently? That she would admit how naive she had been and run into his arms asking forgiveness or advise like she had always done up until then?

It wouldn't be that easy. Hell, nothing with Sakura was ever easy! The girl was a second Tsunade...just more petite. And her breasts weren't as big, though they had grown since she had become chuunin. What _other_ hidden things had changed about her?

_'Bad train of thought._' he had to start taking more action than just standing around. She had told him to come over around ten which meant that she _really _wanted him there at eleven with her expecting him to be late. He looked up to the rising moon. It was almost ten o'clock now and Tahuro would have been there at nine or so.

He bound to the nearest open shoppe over across the next street, bashing through anyone that blocked his direction.

What if he was already too late? What if he walked in on them...? His gut clenched awkwardly picturing his only female student moaning under that _boy_. De didn't _deserve_ her. _Nobody_ deserved her.

Having basically raised the bubble gum girl he had noticed before anyone that she was too good for any guy. The first time that be began to feel this was at Neji and Ten Ten's marriage ceremony. When she entered the banquet hall he had noticed her changes. (Especially in her upper body. With such a revealing crimson brides-made gown she should have been ashamed to say she was eighteen and 'legal'.)

He wasn't complaining about the view she put on. It was nice, nicer than many he had seen before. It was mostly the actuality that every other guy in the room had noticed as well. Just let me say that they weren't looking into her eyes when they were discussing the falling economy and upcoming war. Nor was it what it sounded like when they would say 'you've grown so much since the last time I saw you, Sakura'.....

She hadn't noticed due to the wine the guy she was talking to kept barraging her with...obviously just a player looking for an easy 'in out in out'. And once again he had to take her home and hold her hair as she did the 'technicolor yawn'. He stopped his thoughts before they beckoned again to the stifling gown.

"Naruto!" his voice was urgent as he approached the slurping boy, a bowl of miso ramen fixed in hand. "Yo! Kakashi sensei! You want some ramen or something?.....What's wrong?" the boy slirped again while asking the last. Was the disquiet look on his face really _that_ obvious?

"Where's Sakura?!" he all but asked. "Did something-is she alright?" A few noodles fell out of his gaping chops onto Ichiraku's gleaming counters. He had never seen his sensei anything but indifferent. "No. Just tell me where her boyfriend is." He was thrown a relieved yet suspicious look from the sunspot. He thought for a moment. And another moment.

"Oh! You mean that Tahuro guy, yeah. I talked to him here about an hour ago. He said he was going over to Sakura's place...soon." the last word was spoken to himself as he looked up to see the back of his sensei sprinting toward the end of the street. "Another bowl old man!"

* * *

There he was. _Tahuro, _the fucking bastard. The streets were nearly empty when Kakashi finally made it to Sakura's apartment building only to find Tahuro at her door. The silver pilused man waited awkwardly next to the highly lit vending machine across the street, watching the brown headed boy's actions intently. If he so much as kissed her when she opened the door he would snap his neck!

He looked down to the black cat purring against his pant leg. "Shoo fleabag..." he wasn't in the mood. Normally he liked cats but he didn't want this one's bad luck rubbing off on him tonight. "I said shoo." he booted the feline in the rear with a loud huff and a meow in the distance. He looked to the sharp gasp to his left.

The little girl stood there with a bowl of milk in her hands. "Why did you kick my cat?!" her hands trembled with clenched tears. "Shoo." he gave her the same hand motion until she decided to run after the little puss.

His iron gaze fled back to the door after his distraction had departed. Across the street Tahuro was fiddling through his pockets. She hasn't answered the door yet?

The boy pulled out a small metal structure that looked a lot like Sakura's house key..... It _was _Sakura's house key. His brow trenched.

Thanks to Naruto keeping Tahuro busy at Ichiraku earlier Kakashi was luckily in time to 'cock block'. He would have to find another way in to make his appointment without running into and _accidentally _killing the boy with a steak knife into the neck. If he walked in the front door he would be right next the kitchen and the temptation of the knife drawer would be replete.

The bedroom window would act as a good makeshift.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late, Sakura! There was some blond idiot at Ichiraku that _wouldn't_ shut the fuck up! He just kept going on and on about _ramen this and ramen that_ and _what's your favorite flavor?" _Tahuro complained with an over exasperated scowl. No answer. "Sakura?!" Nothing. He dropped the key onto the counter, the florescent lighting gleamed off if its white surface and onto the large glass flask. "Oh, hunny...you shouldn't have." he murmured into the empty living room/kitchen.

Scotch was his favorite, but how did Sakura know that? She had invited him over for 'a few drinks' though she had asked (forced) him to promise that she would never _catch _him drunk again without her consent.

He had only made the promise to gain her trust, though it wasn't doing much good. It didn't seem that she would ever be ready to take their relationship to the next level. He needed _something_ instead of just holding hands. Was he just wasting his time? They had the conversation before that if she didn't trust him that he couldn't stay with her and she had cried that all her earlier boyfriends did the same thing. He didn't blame them.

He had blown his chances of getting lucky early on when he had stumbled inebriatedly into her room one night declaring quite loudly that they should 'fuck until the sun wakes us from our slumber' as he had put it. She had retorted quite violently with a fist to the stomach and sent him packing for the next three days until he apologised. And that's when her sobriety idea came into play. _Women_.

"O-ow!!" Speak of the prude! He scrounged the glass from the counter and chugged down a few gulps, following Sakura's loud blubbering. The heat raged as he lingered next to the bathroom door down the hall. Steam poured angrily through the cool oxygen, calling him in.

The shower door was almost completely obscured with piping water and lovely vapours from her shampoo. The steam clouded his vision of the angelic deity till only her outlined shadow could be determined through the soupy glass.

She set down the culprit of a razor and rinsed her wounded knee. He licked his lips. How he wished he could be in there with her. For his hands to be the ones rinceing her body. He ran a hand through his brown hair and pressed the bottle to his lips, taking in the harsh liquid with ease.

Water ran through her valentine hair and down her neck, journeying it's way lower. Guh! If he was the water.....

Some might call it depraved or lunic to prey on your own girlfriend in the shower without her knowledge. But he really had no _choice_. After being restricted of any form of fleshy contact since his last girlfriend he was peaked with curiosity. If this didn't work out well he could just call up his last girl, whatever her name was, and have a good time. Maybe it was the booze thinking for him, but he was certainly obscured in mind now and the girl in front of him wasn't doing any favors.

Right now his mind was only tracked on how to relieve the tightening in his pants. He set the bottle down gently with his left hand while pulling his shirt over his head with the other lightly. Then there was only the pants and boxers left. Those would be no problem, just not making any noise however... He wanted to see the look on her face when he....

He had fantasized about it many times. How many times he could make her moan? What she would sound like?

His boxers were all left as Tahuro slotted his feet across the christiline tile. The steam had become more bearable due to the relieving of his clothes and the slight breeze coming from Sakura's room. Why would she leave her window open?

He porded his fuzzy mind for a moment and halted his steps until the thought was discarded. The scotch had a nasty habit with him and his brain work.

He pressed on towards the woman. Her hands running over her damp body. The smell of her soaps still didn't cloud her original feminine aromas. It was intoxicating. He just _had _to taste her. _Had _to feel her if she consented or not.

And he would have done just that if the sturdy hand on his shoulder hadn't flung him into the wall.

* * *

Her cells in-took the water with pleasure, thanking her for the new warmth and distractions. She had already made up her mind on what she was going to do and there was no need in further deduction. It would only spring more stress on her already depressing lifestyle. She would do this and she wouldn't regret it. She had regretted many things in her life but not this. She wouldn't hate herself anymore. She wouldn't ruin this relationship like she did all the others.

The cap of fresh vanilla-strawberry shampoo 'popped' open, letting the incense flutter through the steam and water. The water's heat was becoming oppressive, so she left the door open. Sakura had always liked her showers to be more sweltering than normal. This was brought to her attention the night Ino's 'boyfriend' (if that's what you could call the Nara boy) had stayed over. The morning he arose to take a shower he came out red as a tomato.

"O-ow!!" She arranged the bright orange razor on the small shelf below the shower head and began to rinse her leaking knee. The blood had resembled something else. A certain eye that she kept locked away in her memories. The first time she had seen it was during the fight between Zabuza and team seven. She loved Kakashi's sharingan. Its crimson hue flowing in circular directions. Red was always her favorite color. What else looked good when you had pink hair? Nothing, that's what.

She rinsed the soapy build up on her shoulder after her knee's life juice had halted its secretion. What was Kakashi sensei doing now? _Probably reading his pervy book._ He never seemed to care about anything until this mission. He always childproofed everything around her.

This was her chance to finally prove to him that she wasn't a child anymore and she had taken it. There was no going back now. After Kakashi had riled her up at the market she had left to the hokage tower and agreed to her role in this mission. Stupid as it may seem to him she would do it with her head held high and a smile on her face. Nobody can call her unreliable again.

It seemed to her that everyone saw her as the third string. Naruto, the future Hokage (not known for sure yet), and Sasuke, the last living descendant of the Uchiha clan. She had no noble family name. No kekei genkai. Nothing but the title of Tsunade's apprentice and that didn't go very far considering that Tsunade owes the whole world gambling money. Everyone sees her as a drunken wreck! Why would it be a good name that I was her apprentice?

She wasn't saying that she wasn't greatful for the time and skills that were taught to her. _More_ than thankful really. It was just that she was expecting a little more. _Certainly _more from her former sensei. The man could make a three hundred foot wall feel intimidated.

A loud bash sounded from the hallway, making the rosette woman yelp in a high-pitched shout. Her stomach sank down to her feet and sprang back up into height with her heart beat. She abruptly turned off the water and hopped out of the shower, a mint green tower clamped over her mid-section. But, only to find her sensei's hand clasping Tahuro's throat with impenetrable force.

* * *

**please review!!! You know you want to see your name at the top of the next chapter dude!!**

**Now!!! Hot the button.... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

RECAP - A loud bash sounded from the hallway, making the rosette woman yelp in a high-pitched shout. Her stomach sank down to her feet and sprang back up into height with her heart beat. She abruptly turned off the water and hopped out of the shower, a mint green towel clamped over her mid-section. But, only to find her sensei's hand clasping Tahuro's throat with impenetrable force. - END RECAP

**I would like to take this first section to thank all of my reviewers: HopeInHell, Angel of Blood, Peyton Cummings, shkh4ever, -S. Hatake-, AnimeMangaFreak, Courtz. Babee, aquacherries, DotsOnAWall, nicolerogersXX, DarkChoco18807, xOxOxORaina-HimexOxOxOx, Electric Risk, Demonic-Dragon-Eyed-Chick, Wynter89, Roxnroll, metalmomma, jenneke88, some random reader, and last but not least platti.**

I'm starting in Kakashi's POV......I haven't done poetry in a long time so I practiced a little on the beginning of this chapter...tell me if you like it please!!!!!! XD

* * *

Monogamist

Chapter 5

* * *

_I took a nose dive from the rim of your eyes._

_Their what helps me choose why to live, how to die._

_So I'll try to try and not be scared._

_While I fall fast with an audible slap to the air._

* * *

The boy's face was turning red. I had to loosen my grasp. I had to find the will before I killed him, but my adrenaline kept the tendons in my hand steady.

Sakura should be stopping me. Doing something! She's just standing there, gaping! I should have thought this through better.....

Kakashi's eyes flickered to the crackle ware woman- trying to graze a reaction. She stood motionless- except for the droplets falling to the growing puddle around her ankles- for what seemed like a lingering month.

Her gaze floated upon the open scene- a blush spreading across her face and eyes widening when it was obvious that she had noticed that Tahuro was shed into only his lanky boxers. Her eyes quickly found mine. First apprehensive, then mocking, as if she though that I was the one to eagerly strip him of his clothes.

I looked away from her- focusing on my hand. Why wouldn't it listen to me? Why wouldn't it just drop to my side like it would have in any other situation?

But this wasn't just _any _situation. This was the punk who thought it wise to try and openly _ram_ my student in the shower! My hand wouldn't budge, not because it wasn't listening- because I privily took pleasure in his cringing face. The face that was now turning a light shade of blue.

I tightened my grip.

Did I dare look to her again? Obviously I did since I already was. It's hard to ignore a woman in a skimpy towel- even if it was my student. I'm only a man after all. I couldn't deny myself that she had a body on her. Her hips were more defined, breasts larger......but, my addicted eyes would find myself in even more trouble, once she came out of her stupor- if she caught me peeking down her cleavage. _What kind of monster _am _I?_

But she wasn't looking at Kakashi or Tahuro. Her glaring was fixed on the paint behind Tahuro's right shoulder. Her mouth opened in a grit, as if trying to find the words to say. She decided to snap it shut at the exact moment Kakashi's hand left the _boy's_jugular- flying into the safety of his warm pocket. He was ready to take any punishment she would give him. He would listen to her rant or take her punches with the pleasure of knowing that Tahuro knew who was the alpha around here.

But the ranting never came. No punch or slap marred Kakashi's abnormally entrancing face- his battle-scarred body unbested by her.

He couldn't say the same for Tahuro. The boy's gasping for air was cut short my a aristocratic, more elegant- hand. Kakashi couldn't help but wonder at the woman's actions. Was she cuckoo? Any insane asylum would render her a psychopath by seeing her anger and quickly changing emotions. But, knowing her since childhood- he knew that his turn would come next. He could only sit back and weigh his options.

Be a man and take his punishment? Or run for the nearest exit and hopefully escape with his life. Or his balls. He cringed at the thought.

"S-" Tahuro groped out his whiney plea. "S-Sakura, I..ca-" The boy would definitely have bruises for the rest of his life. She let him fall to the floor, to Kakashi's disappointment. He was quite enjoying himself, but he couldn't hide from the inevitable.

The pink headed fury thumped into the bathroom to scurry around for a few moments, leaving me and the boy to ask the gods' forgiveness. I guess I hadn't been paying attention, eigher that or I was scared out of my mind, it gets easier to hide with old age- But I drifted off back into the reverie of Sakura's towel. When I snapped back to reality again Tahuro had left, leaving his clothes in dank shambles in the floor.

"What happened?" I dared to cautiously ask, not brave enough to look directly into her eyes yet. "You almost killed my _ex-_boyfriend." she put emphasis on the 'ex' part. Her monotone was worse that her fury.

"I meant-"

"I know what you meant." She bit. He cringed. Waiting.

There was a long and uncomfortable silence for the next five minutes. Kakashi knew because he had counted the second hand's click in the kitchen's wall clock. Still waiting.....and waiting.

He opened his mouth to tell her to just get it over with when her featherweight arms locked around him. "I-I'm sorry!" The rosette girl choked into his chest. Sorry? Why should _she_ be the one apologising. Of course if she hadn't been so stupid with the sanctity of her chastity this wouldn't have happened in the first place. How could he sooth a crying girl when he was the reason she was crying. Why does she confide in him in everything- even when he's dead wrong?

These kind of things never happened between Asuma and Ino! (That he knew of). The blond girl was always a frisky little tyke. It wouldn't surprise anybody if she made a pass to her own sensei. But if anybody was watching this....the openness of this moment, they would think that Sakura had a little fooly cooly going on with HER sensei- and that was not good for Kakashi's reputation.

But nobody _was _watching. Nobody was seeing what he felt, only he knew himself. It ashamed him that this girl so obviously riving- crying in misery against him was actually turning him on. How could he let her know that she was overstepping some kind of invisible boundary? He had never even _set _that boundary.

Of course that unseen line was obvious! She was basically naked against him! How easy it would be to _accidentally _let her towel drop. _I have to get out of here._

* * *

"I- I'm sorry!" My tears were staining his forest green vest. His body went rigid. He was never the kind to be a comfort, but right now I needed _someone- _and he just happened to be standing in the middle of my hallway. It would probably be more healthy for me to confide in somebody my own age- like Naruto, for example.

But It was always Kakashi who was there. When my cat ran away, he was the one who let me cry on his shoulder. I cried most of the night and never let him know that I found out the cat he brought home to me the next day was _definitely_ **not **Mr. Truffles. Only Kakashi would buy a crying girl an impersonation. But I had to hand it to him- the fuzzball was pretty convincing. Except for the fact that it was a girl and Mr. Truffles was _definitely_ **male**.

But what did I expect? For him to actually take time from his _busy schedule _to actually check the sex of a rodent!? I treated it just like I would Mr. Truffles anyways. If only to make him happy....or not feel like what he had done was completely useless.

After that night I actually thought that it was a good thing he was the one who was there for me. The way his chest seemed to fit perfectly to my body....it helped me through a lot of depressing matters in the past. When life seemed dreary he was my knight in glistening armor, ready to rescue me with promises of ice cream and more pay on the next mission. He knew I would always agree to the latter, but it seemed he was always more happy when I was happy. Does that make sense?

Anyway.....this was the reason I tried not to show him my weakness of pressure until it was overflowing and uncontrollable. Then he would come to my rescue and I would eagerly see what magic thing he would say to make it all irrelevant. I wanted his stability in my life. I needed the empathy and deep intelligence in his eyes. Well eye....

I wasn't crying anymore- now that I got my plea for forgiveness off me chest- it felt lighter. An odd sensation really. Like my heart did a little dance every time he took in a breath. But, I was just being paranoid!

Kakashi was obviously not comfortable with the situation, his body was rigid under my weight. Was he _still _angry with me?

* * *

I gently placed my palms on her tiny shoulders, letting her know to take a step back without words.

"Are you still angry with me?" she wouldn't look into my eyes. Of course I was angry with her!

"No." I couldn't help but smile at her. I guess she took it as me telling the truth. She was never one to know when somebody wasn't telling the truth either. All this girl's shortcomings would be the death of her.

She walked back into the bathroom and shut the door. I wondered if I should leave now or wait, but the door opened again, cutting my process short. She sighed and looked down the hall to the living room. She was dressed now. Her white T-shirt was way too huge on her small body and swallowed her whole, covering her black shorts.

"I'm not letting this go to waste." she whispered and looked back to me. She must have registered my confused expression. "The rum, I mean." her slender finger pointed to the bottle in her right hand.

The liquid whirled and splashed around as the walked into the kitchen. "You can sit down. It's not like you'll get scabies or anything."

She returned with two shot glasses and sat down on the couch opposite me and lay them down on the table in the middle. The rocking chair groaned under my weight.

"Well....drink up me hearties!" she giggled as we began our inebriation.

**It's short, I know. I will try to update again in a day or two since I havn't in soooo long. I've been getting an idea for my next story after this one and it's been very time consuming....if you want to know what it is you can ask in a review and i will write a summary at the beginning of the next chapter. XD thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or House MD: no reason...thanks**

I got a review with a good point...in my last chapter I typed 'rum' instead of scotch XD...sorry if there was any confusion, I only said rum as a pun for the last line that Sakura said....again, sorry.

**Thank you to my reviewers: AnimeMangaFreak, confuzzled boy, DotsOnAWall, Courtz. babee, Kagomaru, darkchocol8807, jenneke88, Kunishi-San,**

**

* * *

**

Monogamist

Chapter 6

* * *

_To a long life, and a happy one._

_A short death, and an easy one._

_A pretty girl, and an honest one._

_A shot of scotch, and another one._

* * *

"Well....Drink up me hearties."

The two shinodi downed their shots with ease. Sakura was only 18 and underage, making Kakashi the perfect drinking partner. It wasn't like him to present her with a lecture on something so insignificant. He himself began to drink at the age of seventeen- gradually getting worse with age.

The first and only time Sakura had actually drank was for experimental purposes. As Tsunade's trustworthy apprentice she was regularly sent on errands to fetch the Fifth Hokage some mid-day sake. After a while the clerks stopped asking her purpose for buying it.

It was only a few months ago that the medic-nin was ambling past the supermarket. Earlier that day she asked Tsunade why she would have her buy her alcohol when she had other secretaries old enough to. The large breasted woman replied gingerly, "Because you always do what's right, Sakura. Why else? I can't trust these alcoholics not to run away with it on the way back, now, can I? It's a good thing we're both level headed people. Not getting washed up in addictive things." It was comical at the time, Tsunade being a little tipsy as she said this.

It was totally bull-shit of course. Tsunade not admitting to her alcoholism...then calling her a goodie-goodie. In Sakura's opinion she was NO goodie-goodie. She didn't need to prove it to Tsunade anyway. That wouldn't make her feel any better. Maybe even worse.

Plus the fact that that morning her boyfriend broke up with her during training. How embarrassed would you be if your three boy teammates overheard a guy call you frigid and walk away with another girl? She had leveled almost every tree on Training Ground Three.

When she strolled past the market was after that little psychotic lapse. She had went for it, buying the single sized bottle of sake- no questions. No weird looks. She was completely trusted.

When she arrived back at her house the guilt started settling in. She drank the majority of the bottle to quench it. Waking up the next morning with a thundering headache- she decided that it wasn't a very good idea to be so impulsive if it wasn't for herself. No matter how much she wanted to.

She faded out of her reverie to watch the former ANBU captain flip through the pages of his little book. The paperback was green this time. The second addition to the set, she guessed. His eyes lingered on one key sentence. The man didn't seem like the reading type. He was impulsive, omniscient, and appeased. Constantly daunting his students to do his bidding and swindling us out of our money. It strangely made her quite reverential to the man. He was scruple to any order from the Hokage that went against his inner morals, however many few exist.

"What?" his covered brow arched into a vault- eyes wondering her face for an answer. His black, charcoal eyes were haunting. Not like others. Looking into Sasuke's coal eyes would force her to feel nothing like she once did. It seemed that Kakashi's were deeper. Not as flat as others of their kind, like a pool of ebony paint. The rest of his face must be most angelic in their ruggedness. Sasuke and Naruto would constantly fight over why the man would hide his features. Did he always wear that mask? No, of course not. Not in the shower at least.

"Huh?" I blinked stupidly. My staring probably startled him. How long had it taken for me to answer his question? He wasn't watching me anymore. His attention was back to the storyline of his pornography.

"You were worlds away. How can you be a ninja if you're always daydreaming?" the man winked playfully, turning the page slowly.

"I don't always daydream," the rosette woman abhorred his comment. "And if I am not mistaken, you are the one who passed me to become Gennin....Can you stop reading that book, please? It's utterly immoral for a Jounin of any country!" she continued her rambling.

"There is no such thing as a moral or an immoral book. Books are either well written or badly written. That is all." Kakashi closed the book and held it outward towards the younger woman. "If you're so curious, why don't you read it yourself."

She pondered the offer for a moment. Was he just trying to see if she would agree or not? No, she thought, he was serious. She had always been mildly curious as to what was written in those pages to keep the Jounin'sattention like nothing else could. But, for a woman to read such vulgar things in the presense of company, whether woman or man- would be highly improper.

"I never said such things! I have my own books to read that are far more interesting!" she sputtered between more shots of the harsh liquid, pouring him a few of his own in the process. Bringing the small glass to his lips- Kakashi bothered not to remove his mask, drinking through the fabric. To taunt her, she guessed.

Sakura stumbled to the bookshelf behind the couch she was previously residing in. How much had she drank? Not a lot, she guessed, though her lack of experience in the action earlier in life had caused her this. She surely wasn't drunk yet. Maybe a little tipsy, and her lack of coordination helped a bit. Constantly being reminded of her clumsiness by her teammates, she had never noticed how real it was until now.

The volumes were dusted with neglect. Working in the hospital on third shift had caused much sleep deprivation in the past, to her dismay. She normally would read herself to sleep, but lately just glided to the shower then to bed every night.

She yanked out one of the more tattered books- blowing dust from the cover, then set back into her, now, cold couch.

* * *

"Now, this is a good book," she creaked the covers open to a dog-eared page. The print was worn from years of drooling onto the pages as she slept. But, even so, it was still her favorite book. "Kaganof!" she crooned, sticking her tongue out at the lazy man before her. He couldn't help but smirk at the callow things she did. Did she notice, herself, how childish she acted? "You don't even know who he is, do you?" she asked, feigning shock.

"Should I care?" he wanted to rile her. To see how far he could get her to go on with this argument....well, forming of an argument- if Kakashi did as always. Her actions minutely surprised him, unlike others. She would find little things to say that would burn at him for days. Or she wouldn't say anything. Just the looks she gave him had him wondering what was on her mind. It was somewhat an addiction. Not as bad as his alcoholism, but just as fun.

The girl was doggedly persistent until she either won the battle of wits or knew she was cornered. Mostly the latter. Kakashi hated to lose. Especially to a woman who read poetry by a schizophrenic writer! Sure, his poems _were _good- he wouldn't deny that, but from the look of that book, she'd owned it since childhood.

"Yes, I know him," he clicked his tongue. "But, it will never be anywhere near Jiraiya's work. He is a master in romance novels. Not that you should know anyways. You are too young- this book is filled with knowledge best left unknown."

"Romance novel?! Huh! That's not romance, it's smut!" her clamor revealed that she was on the verge of a tremulous reading rampage. Said woman flipped through page after page- searching for a certain passage in the declensions and conjugations. "Aha!" her finger stopped close to the middle of the book.

"Let me into your body, let me in.

I will not mess your makeup. I will not bruise your shins.

You need not even be naked. Let me in.

I gave you two compliments, left you a tip.

What more do you want? Let me in.

Your body is a temple, I know this. My only intention is worship.

And in the mornin' when we wake up, I will make you breakfast.

Oh, come on my baby....."

She smiled up at me when she finished- as if she thought that I would give up so easily. She didn't know me well enough to fall to such conclusions. For a girl...woman with such low self-esteem she was overly confident in her mindset.

"That's filthy. How could you read such obscene material?" he held back a snicker at her fallen face.

* * *

"Says the guy who's reading porn written by a man over fifty." It wasn't much of a comeback, but better that than nothing. The man knew every in and out of my methods of winning- which is why I hardly won against him. He knew just what to say to make me break into tears, though he would never stoop so low as to do such a thing! It still frightened her that he knew so much about her and her so little about him. Just like he had also said, she was too much of an open book- constantly wearing her heart on her sleeve. It would either kill her or wreck her life.

"You've wasted your life." he retorted. It didn't make any sense to her, but she was sure she heard an insult somewhere in that jumble of words. What was he talking about? She couldn't tell if he was drunk or just trying to start something. If he wanted a fight, that's what he would get.

"Yes, if only I'd dedicated my life to more important things- like secluding myself to dirty magazines and different women every night! Dying on the battlefield for _honor_! Bah!" That didn't seem to make an impact on the remonstration. He seemed to not notice she was referring to him. A facade, she was sure. "Do you really believe that if you died it wouldn't have mattered?!" she was going way off of the subject, but she didn't feel that she could stop the words from coming- like vomit.

"Not to me." he retorted, bitterly. She had made somewhat of an effect, if not much. It was ridiculous in her eyes for this man to wish for a death in battle. He was strong enough to become Hokage! Was he so selfish that he would leave his teammates behind just like that. Most likely it wouldn't bother him if he left her, he was more interested in his male teammates. What happened to make him think in such a way- act in such a way?! It's insane.

"You don't care if you live or die?" The question came out in a whisper. It was the first time that Kakashi had been so blunt with her on things like this.

She absently poured another few shots- downing them quickly. He, though, preferred the bottle- swigging from the large glass flask then continuing.

"I care because I am alive. I can't care if I'm dead." He sipped the last of the scotch- shaking the bottle out into random glasses as if it would magically spew forth.

"I don't want to hear semantics, Kakashi." She purposefully dropped the 'sensei' to his title. His cryptic little messages were becoming old with her. Perhaps this wasn't the right time to be having an inebriated argument with your teacher. Tomorrow would be filled with thunderous headaches- which would lead to beating the ever loud Naruto, then ignoring Kakashi until either he or she apologised first.

"You anti-semantic prude." He forfeited the bottle and stole my last shot with an eye crinkle and a smile. I had imagined his face regularly, this time with dimples. He would have made an adorable baby, if he had a wife. It didn't seem to her if he would ever settle down, nor want to. That was another mystery about the man. He changed himself into something aweful, only by hiding his face.

"Why does everybody say that? I'm not a goodie-goodie!" she didn't say any more than that. What else could she say? He had her cornered once again. This was the end.

"That's alright just let me soak into your subconscious. Don't lie about who you are. You think that the only truth that matters is the truth that can be measured. Good intentions don't count. What's in your heart doesn't count. Caring doesn't count. That a man, or woman's life can't be measured by how many tears are shed until the end. Not because you can't measure them. It's because you don't want to measure then. Doesn't make them any less real. You took this mission tomorrow for the good of the village without thinking of the concequesces or toll it would take on yourself. You have too much faith in humanity. If you weren't born in this village you would see how life really is. This isn't some cruel joke. This is your life. Don't fuck it up! You're only making yourself miserable."

"That doesn't make any sence." Not entirely true. He was still cryptic, though she understood completely. If she had the choice now, she would change it. But that didn't do any good when you were looking into the face of the one who cares more about your well being that you do yourself. Well, it seemed that way.

"Even if I'm wrong, you're still miserable. Do you really think that your, as a kunoichi's, purpose was to sacrifice yourself and get nothing in return? No. You believe there is no purpose to anything. Even the lives you save, you dismiss. You take the most important thing in your life and auction it off to some man in another country for _the good of the village._ You're miserable for nothing and it's your own fault."

He relaxed into the chair- its creaking the only noise in the ominous silence. He seemed almost relieved to say those things. Though harsh, they were true. It wasn't anybody else's fault but her own, and she could do nothing to stop it now. But why wasn't he even helping her to feel at least a little better. Was this _his _way of helping? If so, it was obscured.

She looked up from the book she had been pretending to read- his eyes on her face- she noticed a flicker of regret.

"I'm sorry." he sighed, looking away to the wall.

"Don't be. I needed to hear it. Though you could have been nicer." she giggled half-heartily.

She should have taken this more seriously instead of agreeing to only get back at this man, who so obviously wished for nothing else but to help her. He did help, a little at least. It hurt to hear him take such an interest in her when he hadn't in the past.

"Why do you care so much now? I mean...you never intervened before. You were more concerned about Naruto and Sasuke." she asked. She waited for him to grunt or act as if he thought it to be rhetorical.

"Because I never needed to. You were the level-headed one of the bunch. Naruto's demon is constantly out of control and Sasuke is a revenge driven, testosterone filled _child._Until now, you were a better leader than me. I should have payed more attention. I should have seen this coming. Even so, you're still my favorite student- if you believe me or not this time." he leaned forward, riffling her hair.

"Wow, so deep. Maybe you should drink more often."

"I would. It it were aloud on missions that is. I have to get my fill beforehand." he looked to the clock and let out a long, low wistle. "It's late. We have to leave early." He lifted slowly from his chair, stumbling into the wall as he did so.

She fallowed him to the door, tripping a few times in the process. Kakashi didn't seem to notice- being focused on his own feet. He ended up looking even goofier doing so. His footing ended up functioning like cripples. She opened the door for the poor man- him stepping out onto the welcome mat, he had certainly drank more than her from the look of it. His hair was more disheveled than usual. Eyes glazed with lethargy, or just boredom.

He stood facing her outside the door way as she waited for him to leave. 'Did he forget something inside?' she pondered, scanning the room once more. He had packed his book into its usual place. He didn't carry keys. No coat either. Winter was long away here.

She had no idea why he did it. None at all. He kissed her too roughly, and his mask was still on. But secretly it was what she had wanted for a long time.

* * *

**You have reached the end. Please review and tell me what you thought. I am open to constructive criticism...even flames if that's what you want to write. Just, please, review!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or amazing...

Thank you to my reviewers and messagers: shkh4ever, courtz. babee, Kagomaru, Jenneke88, allodoxaphobia, DotsOnAWall, darkchocol8807, Slinkymilinky, SMOKe13, Fire Kitsune, Eralda, animemangafreak, klv......

Thank you for the alerts and favorites: ladyDK, Kagomaru, xdarknightx21, animelover715, allodoxaphobia, ilovenaruto27, Slinkymilinky, tone death, darksoulwolf, Nanie the Jedi Master, SMOKe13, Lady Auzie, Shy Tan'ith, lifeslittlelover, Eralda, , nicthepunk, kurenai no chinoumi......

THANK YOU ALL!!!!

**

* * *

**

Monogamist

chapter 7

* * *

_How am I supposed to breath?  
__I try to relax, I touch your still frame.  
__So I can watch you closer and study the ways I believe I belong to you.  
__I scratch at your waistline, your doll hair.  
I dig up the thought of how your eyes glow.  
So I'll make you my religion, my collision, my escape-goat._

_  
__So have I found your secret weak spot, baby?_

_

* * *

_

It wasn't the drinking that caused this. He was kissing her because it was what he had wanted for some time now. But how or could he tell her that? No, she would probably think him a sick, old man. Just because she's kissing him back doesn't mean she likes him. Just because she pulled him back inside doesn't mean she wants him. And even if she did want him, it could only be that he was an easy out of her situation. This was a mistake and he knew it.

She was the one to cope him into drinking! He wouldn't have even stayed, but her standing there in that little outfit...he couldn't say no. Kakashi Hatake was only a man. Only a man with a drinking problem, who was completely hammered- that loved younger women....even if that woman happened to be his student and fourteen years his junior. Did she do this on purpose? Was this her plan all along? The copy nin wouldn't put it past the rosette woman. She had on many occasions proved to be a genius in strategy- if it was something that she really strives for, that is.

He tried to think through the fog rolling in. The woman in front of him didn't seem to notice the look of reserve on his face, most likely due to the mask. "Sakura." he tried to stop her, coming up short once again. How long had it taken him to sum up just that one word?

She would never know the hold she had on him. Even with him trying with all his might to push her away, she pulled him back in without even noticing what she was doing. He couldn't just tell her to stop. That would only hurt her, and he couldn't bear that. If he did stop her he feared that he would end up in the same situation with her later, whether she consented or not.

He kept his hands clenched at his sides. It's less sinful to taste the fruit rather than to steal it. It felt like an eternity for Sakura to finally notice his reprove and he was grateful that she pulled away when she did. He doubted he could handle himself for much longer. Kissing her would be his biggest mistake.

* * *

"I'm not sorry about that," I broke the silence without meeting his eyes, whiping my bottom lip on the pad of my thumb. "And I won't apologise- if that's what you want."

I tried to mound up the courage to look at him, only to look away again. His hard stare was the same as before. A man silently lecturing a child that had done wrong. Kissing him back would be my biggest regret. I hoped that this would help me understand more about my old sensei- to break some invisible wall and uncover all his secrets. This mission was a complete failure.

Kakashi waited patiently until I dared to look once more and sighed. "I don't want an apology." his voice cracked a little. "I just want you to keep your feelings to yourself."

I could feel my bottom lip begin to tremble. "What?" came the weak whisper of my voice. He almost kills my _ex-_boyfriend, drinks my alcohol, kisses me, and then tells me to keep my feelings to myself?!

"I don't want anything to do with you until you tell Tsunade to give the mission to Ino. Are you purposely being ignorant?" his fists unclenched and folded into his worn pockets. I couldn't tell whether his grimace was of pain or disgust. Did I repulse him that much?

"You're forgetting yourself, Kakashi. I've already agreed to the mission before you came. If you don't like my decision, you should leave." My feet were heavy as they thudded to the front door. The wood creaked open and I motioned my hand towards the hall just outside. If he wanted to play hardball, I would cheat. "You should tell Tsunade that you wish to take a vacation as well, then. I'm sure you wouldn't want to travel with an _ignorant _woman such as myself," I emphasized the word sarcastically. "Besides, Yamato taichou would be more than happy to escort me to Heisei."

"That is not what I meant, Sakura." his voice was condescending. "If you won't listen to me, maybe you will listen to Naruto." he turned from my threatened face to leave.

No, I wouldn't let Naruto know such a _thing. _If you could call it a thing. I wouldn't think about it until I had to. No, Naruto could never know. I feared for his sanity more than my own. No doubt he would force me off the mission and never talk to me again. Either way, I was in a lose, lose position. If I went through with this I would be losing Kakashi and Naruto. If I didn't I would lose the respect I had for myself, crazy as my view of self-respect went. Being given the chance to save hundreds of other women from the same situation and turning it down out of fear. That would not be my version of self respect. Nor, would it include having Ino take up this burden on my behalf.

I put on my bravest facade, but I doubted he believed it, even if his back was turned on me. Kakashi had a way of knowing exactly what I was thinking. Well, then he will know that I'm telling him the truth after saying this. "If you tell Naruto, or even Sasuke, _anything _I will make your life a living hell." My voice was a raspy whisper. I cleared my throat loudly and began again. "I know people who owe me favors and would jump at the chance to demote you to chuunin." I spat and slammed the door in his daunt face.

I pretended to restart my little poetry reading with myself, smirking widely. After that little performance I didn't doubt Kakashi would be watching me from the shadows all night.

"_I should call a male stripper over just to mess with him." _My smile grew widest at this stray thought.

* * *

**Sorry that it's so short, but when I tried to post it the other day it didn't save. So...I had to re-write it. It's a lot shorter now. I couldn't remember what I had previously written, but I think that this is better than the old chapter 6.......**

**PLEASE REVIEW......**


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own naruto or kaganof......

thank you to all my reviewers: shkh4ever, nicthepunk, slinkymilinky, Jenneke88, Dancers and Pharaohs, AnimeMangaFreak, Demonic-Dragon-Eyed-Chick, , Readalot-TMB, charmed-chan, SarahJaneTennant, SMOKe13, DotsOnAWall, LizzieStuck91, kagomaru, Nowhere Man2, Kurenai no Chinoumi,

and to the alerts and favorites: MammaShrek, Nowhere Man2, Dancers and Pharaohs, Demonic-Dragon-Eyed-Chick, Readalot-TMB, SarahJaneTennant, KrAzIeCoOkIe, LizzieStuck91, Luna-chan926, Poisoned-CeCe-Blossom, Dukeofnachos, The Goddess Sapphire Envy, BB Bunny-chan,

* * *

Monogamist

chapter 8

* * *

_First he gave her what she didn't need.  
Then he punished her for not being grateful;  
Demanded proof of her so-called loving.  
She stuck with him because of his problems.  
That way she never had to fix her own.  
__She shrugs and mumbles,_

_"At least I'm not alone."_

_

* * *

_

I hadn't planned on sleeping last night but as soon as Sakura called the male strippers I left. She knew I'd be watching, though I didn't think she would go through such drastic measures to get rid of me. I know what you're thinking. No, she did not get "kinky" or "jiggy with it" or whatever it is you kids call it now-a-days. This is my story. _Kakashi_'_s_ story. Not hers. Though the horrid mess all happened because of that god-awful, inane, stubborn, beautiful woman. Watching three orange-tan, muscle maniacs in strange, black thongs play checkers with my student was nothing to worry about...other than the nightmares I will now have until the end of my days.

Sakura had always been an easy one to read so Kakashi never doubted that she _would _get him demoted if he annoyed her enough. The copy nin would have to find another way to sabotage her plan without being the one to demoralize her or have her know it was him all along. He couldn't tell Naruto or Sasuke or he would become Chuunin once again. _'Or worse, ANBU_.' Kakashi shuddered at the thought. If that happened he wouldn't be on team missions anyway. Better to sabotage Sakura as her jounin leader than to be left behind and hope all the men at the brothel find her unappealing. Yeah, slim chance.

Tsunade had discarded the silver haired man's pleas for another mission. As long as Sakura was still in La-la Land, soaking up Kakashi's disapproval and agreeing to the qualifications that Tsunade had set for her he had no say in the matter. This brought a grin to Sakura's face. If she was anything other than his female student he would smack it off of her. This was no time for lamentations. Kakashi needed a plan, and fast.

He scarcely noticed Team 7 had made it to the gates of Heisei Village until Sasuke and Naruto sounded their leave. The split up point. '_Great.' _From now on, nobody would be on his version of sanity. For all he knew, Sakura had joined the Dark Side. The jounin man checked his watch with weary eyes while Sakura waved the others away. It had been six hours. Six hours and he hadn't thought through a plan yet. Kakashi could only hear the familiar, raspy voice of Tsunade interrupting his every important thought, "_There is nothing you can do."_

* * *

The silence between the two ninja was cut short as they walked through the little town...village...whatever you want to call it. For such a small environment the people were all busy. Women at the market and men working or at the bar. It seemed a way word station for civilians. Sakura could not sense any trace of ninja chakra other than Kakashi's, but his senses were more acute than her own. She wanted to ask if he came to the same conclusion, but the pink haired woman made it her new and arduous hobby to seem as if she was not talking to him. Yes, to seem. And Sakura was not very good at it.

The sun was unusually hot for this time of spring. Sakura glanced to her right and sighed.

"Kakashi?" Her eyes scoped through the crowds of unsuspecting villagers to search for him, but he was nowhere to be found. Just like him to disappear when she wasn't paying attention. That way Kakashi couldn't be scolded for his belated ways. If she told him off he would lecture her on 'not getting distracted' and say that he was testing her. He was probably getting shit-faced at some bar and humping everything in sight. '_The crooked-git_!'

"Here," it felt as if ice was growing on the junction of the bubble gum woman's neck. "you looked sweaty." Kakashi removed the water bottle from her pulse and placed it into the his teammate's palm.

She chastized herself for thinking the worst of him. He would never drink in _public_ on a mission, even when it hadn't technically started yet. He was always too careful. She knew this. Yet, she couldn't help but think of him as a lazy drunk. It was becoming natural, compulsory.

Not knowing what to say, Sakura began walking towards the motel once more. What was there to say? '_Oh, thank you! I _was _perspirating....I am overjoyed that you have noticed my excessive exuding of bodily liquids.'_ Yeah...right_._

"You are still ignoring me." Kakashi said, looking towards the sky- pretending to be slightly more interested in the first flight of a baby bird. It wasn't a question. Kakashi hardly guessed at what she was doing. He already knew.

She decided to answer either way. "You're not making it easy. So, I'm giving up." her fingers fidgeted with the bottle cap, unscrewing it and re-screwing it until he answered.

"Huh," Kakashi almost huffed in humor. Sakura had to look up to see him for the top of her head came only to his collar bone. "I always took you for more of a 'until the end- do or die' kind of girl. You always surprise me. I was hoping for and expecting at least another day of exiled silence." his signature eye crinkle was the only indicator of his un-humorous joking.

She gave a sarcastic, barking laugh- causing villagers to stare after them as they lightly strolled forwards. A bit too loud, but satisfying. Sakura always tried to have the last word. And Kakashi would always let her have it.

The doors to the motel's main lobby creaked gruesomely as opened. Sakura had stayed in worse. Kakashi, also, no doubt. The paint was cracked, chipping off the walls as Kakashi spoke to the bell-hop at the counter, adjacent to the entrance. In the other four corners, near the stairs and elevator, were cheap stools holding plastic vases with cloth flowers. It seemed that all they were good for was collecting dust. As were the rugs. Where was the maid and technician?

"We need a room, please, sir." Kakashi always emanated politness when talking to civilians on missions. "My wife," he motioned his hand in my direction. "and I will be leaving tomorrow afternoon. If you could please give us the cheapest room you have, we would be grateful."

"The cheapest, you say? With clothes like yours I would guess you two to be wealthier than that. Too bad. We don't get too much hustle and bustle around this town anymore. Business just isn't what it used to be. Seems the bigger, Shinobi villages are calling all the tourists now-a-days." The short, balding man made an attempt to brush up on his small talk while ringing up the rooms.

"I know what you mean. We just moved off of our old farm. Looking around for a new place. People don't need farmers anymore. They've got these new machines that work faster now. Putting us out of work isn't worth that metal-picked gunk." Kakashi played into the conversation as much as possible. Sakura listened intently to his stories to follow up on later in case some civilians get too curious.

"You're tellin' me, guy." the clerk, Shikuru, his name tag stated- leaned over the counter in a not-too-casual fashion. "You got a looker there," he pointed towards the pink haired woman, still looking at the scenery. "I know how you young people are now-a-days. I don't want no hanky panky goin' on in that room up there. If I get any noise complaints, you'll be outta here."

Kakashi put his hands up in surrender, catching Sakura's absorption once again. "No, sir. Of course there will not be any hanky panky or anything of the sort. My wife is pregnant, you see," Kakashi pointed crudely to his teammate's stomach. "she's made it clear numerous times that she wants nothing to do with me while unclothed."

The clerk gave Sakura a long, hard look and grunted in understanding. Shikuru handed the room key to Sakura's 'husband' after being payed. "Well, alright. Just remember to be out by the afternoon or you're paying double." His raspy voice seemed to drag up the stairs after them.

"Pregnant?!" Sakura whispered harshly at the silver haired jounin, eyes hooded with feigned innocence. This was certainly not any way to get on Sakura's good side. If he wanted to keep his balls tonight he would keep his mouth shut. "From now on I will be the one making up our alibis!"

"Sakura, we're only going to be here until tomorrow morning. It shouldn't be that hard for you to play along for just a few more hours." Kakashi said, his voice dripping with persuasion.

Sakura sighed. It couldn't possibly be that bad. It was only one night and tomorrow they would be on their way to Kutsuyu.

Kakashi unlocked the door slowly, carefully. It hung a few centimeters off the top hinge, on the verge of falling. The ominous creek as the entrance was opened sent a shiver down the pink haired woman's spine.

"Do we really have to stay here," Sakura interjected, looking gloomily around the begrimed room. "I mean, I know we have a budget. Just enough for food water and shelter for the trip there and back. But, I would be more than happy to skip a few meals for the sake of my health." her hands were fidgeting now. "Are you sure it's the right room, Kakashi?"

"What you said doesn't make any sense. And yes, this is room 9." Kakashi motioned a long arm towards the number on the door. "This is a mission, Sakura. Not a day spa." His voice was contrite. He hated talking to her as if she were a child, but as long as she acted as one....

"Augh." Sakura growled in frustration, opening the patio doors for some well-needed fresh air. "I'm going to bed. Wake me up if you need me. Or not. It's your choice." she yawned gracefully and plopped into the sheets.

* * *

The sky was darkening and the first of tonight's stars were peeping from behind its black curtain. Sakura had fallen asleep about an hour ago, it was ten o'clock and Kakashi needed a drink. Badly. Very badly.

The headache had started his warning signs. The shakes would come soon. Followed by the dull pain, gradually growing into intense anguish. Sakura had on countless times used her healing ability to patch up his liver. It wouldn't hurt to ask her to do it again. After all, the mission hadn't even started yet. Nothing wrong with a little fun.

* * *

**thank you for reading. please review!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own naruto or kaganof......

thank you for the reviews: slinkymilinky, shkh4ever, jenneke88, O-OrhcpO-O (for chapter 2 and 6), darkchocol8807, Kurenai no Chinoumi, Sarah-San 2509, PissedxOffxPrincessx18,

then the alerts and favorites: O-OrhcpO-O, KLeena, Sarah-San 2509, Akatsuki's BitchXD, Signs 1812, ThornRose16, PissedxOffxPrincessx18, inuyasha's tennyo,

I took the liberty of creating part of this chapter in Naruto/Sasuke POV and half in Sakura/Kakashi POV and will probably do this from now on......enjoy!!!!!!

**Lemon warning!!!!**

* * *

Monogamist

chapter 9

* * *

_You were God's gift to mankind.  
You were the ultimate woman.  
You were everything I'd ever dreamed.  
There was just one problem, Babe.  
You couldn't keep your legs closed  
For longer than six days. _

_And my trip took seven._

* * *

"Come on, Sasuke," Naruto whined loudly. They had been walking for hours and Sasuke wished for nothing more than a befalling break for rest. It had begun to get dark out and the stars were advancing. "I'm not even tired! We could get there and finish the mission faster if we keep going! Don't you want to catch up with Sakura and Kakashi sensei?!" He was driving the Uchiha to mass homicide. Luckily any village was hours away in all directions.

"We're in the middle of nowhere, Dobe. Shut up and get some water from the stream. You might be the epitome of energy but, _I _need to sleep." Sasuke barked, a bead of sweat dripping from his chin. The heat hadn't let up even after lighted hours which did nothing to help his fatigue. The brooding Uchiha wasn't one to yell but an Uzumaki wasn't the best match for an irate Uchiha at the moment. The sunspot of Konoha hadn't given him more than a moments rest for the past couple of days. The dark bruises under his eyes were evidence to that.

"I'm not even tired-" The sunspot was cut short by several projectiles flying towards his head. "Do I look like a personal target to you?! Erg! Don't answer that!" the blonde's prattling compelled a slight smirk from the Sharingan wielder and a snicker at his fallen face. "Ah! Fuck you, Sasuke!"

"Alright," The raven haired man stood gingerly to his feet, smirk growing with eager satisfaction. "I am pretty sure it will be quite easy to stay awake for something like _that._ That is, if you're still not tired as you said." he taunted, walking towards the blond man with a sadistic smirk, hunched in a prowl.

"W-what?!" sapphire eyes grew wide.

"Hn."

"Stop fucking around, Sasuke! That's not funny." The whiskered boy lectured as if somebody were listening. This was a natural incident. Sasuke would make a jab at the Kyuubi vessel's sexuality and Naruto would throw a fit. It had become routine, compulsory.

"I'm being serious." Sasuke confronted his teammate, squatting before him. "Unless you're scared," he taunted again, causing the blond to chafe inwardly at the space slowly closing between them. He looked more confident than he felt. Sasuke would not doubt he had often checked out the blond boy and he had to admit that he was not completely misfortunate looking. The exact opposite actually. He had checked out Sakura as well. But for an odd reason he always found himself comparing her with Naruto.

The waverly Uchiha was not completely gay. He had had his share of nights spent with women. Mostly common village women under the age of twenty. He enjoyed women. Just not their obsessive griping and mood swings. It was too much to handle. Why put up with that when a man could be the same without the extra hassle. A man didn't get too clingy and definitely didn't scream at the top of their lungs like women did in the act of 'doing the nasty' as some would say. Did those girls think we enjoyed listening to them shriek like some porn-star with horrendous acting abilities.

"I'm not scared of anything, Believe It!" Naruto shouted, causing the cicadas to quiet their obnoxious uproar. He grabbed the smirking Uchiha by the scuffs and kissed him fiercely.

Sasuke toppled over, landing on his back. Naruto had tackled him with more force than necessary and straddled him into a comfortable position. Sasuke growled in disapproval.

Naruto was enjoying the view from above. After a day of running, the Uchiha was exhausted, easy to hold steady. Beryl eyes look down on the struggling man, huffing in little, short pants of air from exertion. "Stop struggling, there's no use." Naruto smiled brightly. Sasuke became still, staring up at the kyuubi vessel to let out a deep sigh, and laid his head against the hard dirt underneath him with closed eyes.

"There you go. That wasn't so hard now was it?" Naruto asked. His smile dimmed little by little as he stared down at the boy as he quickly fell asleep before him. Naruto would never- and had never- told Sasuke how utterly perfect he thought him to be. His eyes caught the rare chance to roam freely upon his celestial features.

The straight nose and broad chin. Tousled strands of ebony hair licked at a pale, smooth brow. Thick lashes flickered as the angelic man dreamt. Naruto had never noticed before how contrasting his skin was with his tresses. Almost haunting in a way. The man could never use a common disguise. His features would be too easy to remember for the many men and woman who couldn't help but stare. Naruto never blamed them. He too waited until the man's attention was distracted to embed the face into his own memories.

Rough fingertips brushed the lingering strands away gently. "You're beautiful." he whispered.

* * *

Kakashi almost coughed walking into the musky bar. Cigarette smoke and ashes filled the air along with the dwindling smell of alcohol. He could almost feel his muscles relax at the scent. The pounding in his head let up almost immediately. '_Why have I not done this sooner?'_ he prodded internally.

He sat in the darkest corner he could find that was luckily unoccupied. He had changed quietly into his civilian attire an added a charcoal contact to his sharingan-scarred eye as to not risk blowing cover. It would be weird if he was wearing a mask _and_an eye patch and Sakura would have his head if she found out he had let the villagers catch on. She did not know he was there and that was for the better. It had luckily worked out into his favor. Sakura was too busy last night to sleep, playing board games with her _friends _like she was. She would be dead to the world. Easy to sneak 'or tumble' (depending on how much he drank) back into the balcony door and pretend as if he had not even left in the first place.

"What can I get you?" a bantam waitress clicked her pen, letting him know that she was ready for his order. Her brown hair hung to her shoulders, a streak of red on her side swept bangs. The girl was going for 'individual' he assumed. She would pass for the act if he hadn't known Sakura. Her hair was the farthest towards original as you could get.

"A Scotch Whisky on the rocks." to assure being hammered soon. The waitress, Naima- according to the nametag, smiled and tilted her head back in a mock laugh- giving Kakashi a glance at her tongue ring. For a person who cared so much for their own individuality, she had a popular piercing. Perhaps he had read her wrong?

"I took you for more of a beer man." she giggled. "I'll bring that right over." The woman, who's name he had already forgotten, looked towards a loud crash. She grimaced at the four brawny men then to the broken table. "Make that two." The copy nin interrupted her glowering. He wanted to leave as soon as possible.

She nodded and sighed. "You're all going to pay for that!" she yelled at the scene of the commotion and walked away, followed by a chorus of complaints. Kakashi pulled out his green book swiftly (the second edition), as to not become aggravated with the other, more blatant, customers too easily.

It felt to Kakashi as if time was speeding up. He watched the clock above the bar move to 4:00am and swiftly averted his gaze to the thirteen empty shot glasses in front of his person. They blurred in and out of focus. We would need to head out soon. He convinced himself to stay later than planned. Drinking had always made him either very violent, stupid, or both. The bar was only half way down the street from the motel and he could tumble and trip his way there in five minutes. He pretended to read his book, not wanting to be caught up in unwanted conversation.

"Do you have a light?" too late. It was something he would have to deal with sooner or later, right. He decided it was for the best of his sanity. The only people he really talked to were...well.....Sakura. '_I need to call up Genma when I get back home. Maybe he'll be able to help my lack of man-time.'_

"Huh?" he grunted lazily, looking up in the hazy, smoke filled light. It was the waiter girl; he still couldn't remember the name to go with the face. He looked at her name-tag for answers, but it seemed that she had changed somewhere in-between his last shot and this conversation. It wouldn't have done him any good anyway. His vision was blurry, not even able to read the words of his precious novels.

The girl, who had to be around the age of twenty-one, since being let to work in a bar, wiggled a cigarette between her thumb and index finger. "I _said, _do you have a light?" she smiled again as the white haired man handed her his lighter. She quickly lit the paper end and took three puffs. "So why do you wear that mask thingy?"

His grunt-of-an-answer was not what she was asking for.

"You should take it off. I bet your really handsome." she playfully tugged off the light fabric covering his smirking face and inhaled sharply at the sight. It was nothing a normal person would notice, but as a disciplined Jounin, it was in his DNA to acknowledge such things. His smirk grew as she regained her mindset and finished her sentence. "Either that or you could join a poor girl in the back alley for a smoke." she lifted her eyebrow in a hinting tone.

"Do you normally do this?" he continued at her confused face. "Flirt with random men in bars, I mean." she pouted and shook her head childishly in a 'no'. "You shouldn't be smoking at your young age anyway." his smirk was arrogant. He wavered slightly as he stood to his feet and carefully followed her into the back alley.

"I'll have you know that I am twenty-two and I have the right to pollute my body with anything I want." The girl lectured, holding up her finger as if stating a fact. She took a long drag and blew it in the Jounin's face. Challenging him, he guessed. The girl was not what he thought her to be. She reminded him of Sakura in some aspects. Other than the age and smoking. Sakura would never smoke after working in the hospital; witnessing all the cases of lung cancer in Konoha as she had. She was smarter than that. Smarter than him, obviously.

This girl was independant, amusing, short-tempered, stubborn, and all over a good sight to look at. Why would she be coming on to him when there were other younger men in the bar than he. _'Perhaps she has an attraction to older men or something.'_

"Well, I am thirty-two and as your elder by ten years you should do as I say." he pulled a cigarette of his own from behind his ear, lit it- placing the filter between his naked lips, and leaned his firm back against the cold, stone wall- arms crossed in a lazy posture.

"And what do you say?" she leaned forward whispering huskily into his ear and lightly tracing her fingertip from its lobe to his belt-buckle. A trail of warm goose bumps abducted it's place.

The Jounin sucked in a long drag. "Take your pants off." he ordered and opened his mouth, a feathery puff of white smoke descending upward into the chilly air.

* * *

"Humph." Sakura whined, opening her heavy eyes. The chilly air that woke her blew again through the slight crack left in the balcony doors. Sakura had checked the news for tomorrow and it wasn't supposed to be this chilly here. No doubt wherever Naruto and Sasuke were would make hell look like a trip to the beach. The lucky bastards. Sakura had always hated cold weather.

"Kakashi?" her voice was raspy with sleep. The pink haired woman twisted over under the white duvet to face the man's own bed across the room. It was strange, Kakashi was a light sleeper and had complained many times that she twitched her foot too much in her sleep, moving to some unknown beat and waking him in the middle of the night. Calling his name would have attained an answer.

She looked to the digital clock on the nightstand under the window. '_The least he could do was tell me he was leaving. Four o'clock and he's still gone.' _She threw the comforter aside easily and dislodged her feet over the edge of the bed. _'The damn bastard making me freeze to death!'_

She blindly searched for the light-switch until she could see once more and darted to her navy blue backpack. The zipper groaned at her violent tugging, ushering in mumbled curses and blasphemes from the young Kunoichi until she found the right compartment she was searching for.

She quickly dressed into her civilian clothes. A black tank-top and dark, denim ripped jeans with black flip-flops. The brush ripped through her strawberry hair fiercely and was thrown into the tub in the woman's streak of anger. She wanted to get it all out before finding the unfortunate man. If she didn't let most out on in-animate objects she would end up battering him to a pulp, and that would not look good to Tsunade.

The room key jingled against the yellow, numbered card that hung with it as Sakura ripped it off the latch and locked the front door when out of the cheap room and shoved it into her back pocket. The white haired man was most likely training at the park. This way, early enough to not be caught by any civilians. The insufferable man hated idling for too long.

Her anger was drifting with every step she took. How could she blame the man for training, for doing what he had been doing all his life? Yes, Sakura Haruno was, once again, feeling guilty for thinking ill of the man who had molded who she was today. She owed him her friendship with Naruto and Sasuke, her job, her house- the man was intent on buying her the best eighteenth-birthday gift ever after a few threats from her, and- on many occasions- for her life.

Sakura halted her steps. A muffled noise creeping to her ears. She wasn't stupid. It was obvious to her. She knew what sex sounded like, living next door to Sasuke, and she also knew that it was utterly wrong to spy on people. But she couldn't help herself. Adrenaline pumped quickly through her veins, excitement building as the moans became louder with every quiet step she took.

* * *

The young woman was a tempting one. He expected her to do as he said. He liked it better this way, take and never give back. He would take what he wanted from her, and just like all the other women, she would eagerly comply.

Kakashi watched in amusement, a light smirk forming again. His eyes lingered on her fingers, removing each button from the thick fabric and sliding down the zipper- letting him view a fragment of her black, laced panties. He bit his lip to keep from groaning. She was torturing him with her preposterously slow movements. Her thumbs hooked into the sides of her waist-band, tugging them to her knees with every sway of her curvaceous hips.

She hoisted herself easily onto a load of wooden crates, lining her hips with his. "I change my mind," her glossed lips curved up into a devilish grin. "Take the rest off for yourself." she sighed, feigning boredom. He walked inebriatedly to the woman, quirking a white brow at her catlike coaxing. As soon as he was in touching range his mouth attacked hers fiercly, showing his need.

Calloused hands prodded her body. Every curve, every muscle flexing from his grounding hands. The thin, soft skin of her neck. He needed this, very much so.

She allowed a throaty moan to escape, his teeth dragged lightly along her jawline then down to her collar bone. A small hand meshed through the light hair at the nape of his neck, tugging and trailing light scratch marks down his spine. She kneaded the taut muscles of his chine shoulders. Kakashi bit down on her ravaged pulse- stifling a groan of pleasure or pain. He knew not which. "Just do it." her lips grunted- gasping for air.

Kakashi forced his lips away from her feverish jugular to crush her mouth once more. He licked lightly for entrance and she complied- moaning into his mouth. He groaned at the light vibration against his tongue. His rough hands trailed unknown patterns down her hips to the hem of her forgotten jeans. He felt a shiver whisk down her spine at the contact.

He released the woman's legs from the ungodly fabric in one vaporic movement, grabbing her knees and spreading them wider before grinding his hips to hers. She broke the kiss this time to idle her lips by his ear, giving him a grating moan in satisfaction.

He could feel her becoming impatient with his slow fondling. Her small hands tugged his belt loose, throwing it to the ground. Her hands snaked about his skin from navel to lower back underneath his fitting shirt, plastering him to her, grinding her hips into his. He was ready and could feel her heat through his trousers. He ripped her panties off, letting them join his belt on the cold cement and removing his pants easily. A gasp passed into his mouth at the chilled wind gliding over his vulnerable and hardened member.

Kakashi trapped her hips into his hands. She spread her legs further for better access, letting out a strangled cry of pleasure as he fiercly thrust into her again and again. He covered her mouth, stifling her erotic moans. He was so much larger than the woman- his hand covered half of her face from bottom of her jaw to the ridge of her nose.

They were only seventeen feet from the entrance of the alleyway. If any passers decided to stop for any reason it would become obvious what the two strangers were doing to each other in the darkness. Kakashi had no intention of having Sakura pull him out of jail for public indecency. No doubt she would prod him for the reasons he was thrown, half naked, into that barred accommodation.

The young waitress turned her head from the distracted man's grasp, panting for much needed air. The wooden crates were banging too loudly from his harsh, needy actions. Kakashi slowed his thrusts, finding a leisurely pace. The brunette woman gnawed at the white haired man's shoulder and snapped the elastic of his boxers onto his hip. This earned a grunt of dissaproval from the Jounin. She was becoming impatient, which meant aggressive.

"Ah! Harder!" she ordered, Kakashi complied. The man forgot the crates of cargo in the fog of heated bliss. She sucked in a gulp of cool air. Heated, provoked, and out of control. He wasn't sure his body could take anymore without shattering into a million little pieces.

"Faster....faster." Once again, he gave her what she wanted without any questions. Without thinking. She bit down harder on Kakashi's shoulder with every grinding movement of his frictioning body onto her own moist flesh. Tongue dancing on his damp, pale skin- she felt the spring in the pit of her core begin to coil- threatening to explode.

With every savage thrust her walls formed around him tighter and tighter until she clasped a hand over her face in a suppressed scream of sheer shock and exploding pleasure, draining him also of everything in him. Wave after wave of heat licked his veins. His lungs felt as if they would burst in exertion. The copy nin's angelic face pulled into a grimace at feeling the pleasure begin to leave, his consciousness re-entered his surroundings. The woman, spent and panting in front on him. The cold, wet walls of stone. The wooden crates.

His gaze gerked towards a suprized gasp at the entryway to the cold trail. A blurr of pink darted back in the direciton it came briefly after his eyes met with familiar jade orbs.

"Sakura."

* * *

**This was my first lemon ever!!!**

**I hope you guys liked it.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated along with anything else you just feel like saying. Be random if you want, I just like getting reviews. It helps me find a reason to go on writing.**


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Naruto.

Thank you to the reviewers: Kitten652, Sarah-San 2509, SlinkyMilinky, Jenneke88, Peyton Cummings, Readalot-TMB, Logical-Lust, Kurenai no Chinoumi, DotsOnAWall, Drea1284,  
O-OrhcpO-O, yukikou, Akira Johnson, LuluMarie, SMOKe13.

and the alerts or favorites: Kitten652, ikxaramkuusrah, brickwalls, Cassie821, Drea1284, ravenfiremagick, O-OrhcpO-O, yukikou, Akira Johnson, naruttebayo, earthdragon-ryah, swimbrat7, shirogane777, Kana0816, PeculiarHeart, Redeyedgreenie, KoeZ, Pink to blue.

I enjoyed the reviews, alerts, and favorites from all of you...sorry i stressed some of you out with the sasunaru part. I don't plan on making them a couple. Sasuke isn't gay in this story, just bi. He will deffinately revive his clan with a woman that he loves and- don't worry- where won't be any sasunaru lemons XD....

* * *

Monogamist

chapter 10

* * *

_Here is my beaten body,  
Here is my faith in God.  
Here is the control you seek.  
Take them.  
Their yours for the keep._

_Leave your soul in the box at the door._

* * *

_'Stupid!' _Sakura cursed- repeatedly smashed her fist against the bathroom door, causing the mirror above the sink to tumble down- crashing into splintering shards around her feet. '_Stupid, Kakashi...you're so...ARGH!!!....' _She could no longer tell whether the anger she felt was against the masked man or herself. She knew that he deserved whatever wrath she brought, but not how she would bring herself to actually focus it outward while in his presence.

The man was her own personal container. He institutionalized her strength without her even noticing. But for now she mustn't acknowledge what happened before her eyes. It was time for even her to show him what she meant when she ran away from that alley. Why she didn't stay and do the reasonable thing. Why, when he shamefully came back, she would be long gone. Sakura flung open the bathroom door and began to pack her belongings into her old, tattered, navy blue backpack.

She wanted to throw herself onto her knees and scream at the vile piquancy of the moment. Her only reasonable choice now was to run far into a land unknown to herself or her callous-souled-ex-teacher. She would bury herself into her disappointment until she collapsed into herself. Perhaps, after a troubling journey to find and ask for Sakura's forgiveness, he would find her. Beautiful and dead in a field or valley. Maybe she'd even write him a little note to find in her hand, wrinkled and torn from her aggressive writing- cursing him from the grave.

Only then would she feel comfortable in her own thoughts again. Now she knew why Sasuke had been so bent on revenge. Kakashi had turned into something monstrous just by removing his mask. And clothes. She had no reason to be so angry with the man- she and every other person in Konoha knew that Kakashi prided himself on his one-night stands. But she felt as if the world had stopped and the only thing that would make her happy once again was to crush that woman's head in.

She was confused. So very confused.

Now, with all that she had seen it was harder for her to be angry with him, weird as it sounds. Sakura had seen many naked men before, but always in the hospital during her working hours- and it was nothing but professional. She never thought anything of it until now. The way that woman was screaming must mean that _she _had thought and done it many times. Sakura felt as if her virgin eyes were scarred forever!...

Her mind was scarred forever, burning with the raw image of her teacher fucking some random woman in a dirty, cold, decaying alley. She could have had a disease for Kami's sake! How could she finish this mission now? How could she ever bring herself to screw some random man after being so disgusted realizing someone else just did the same thing?! Even if she would be saving all the women that Gaizu had been trafficking she had no one to save herself. What would happen to her after she did _it_?

What if while she was underneath Gaizu she couldn't stop thinking about Kakashi? What if she screamed out her teacher's name instead?! She would probably be killed on the spot, but it's better for that to happen than Kakashi finding out that all she could think about was what it would be like to....

She shook her head, trying to think about something else- but it all creeped back into her mind. The waitress moaning unknown profanities. The crates banging loudly against the stone wall to an even rhythm. Kakashi's face, distorted in a grimace of pleasure. The pale, exposed sliver of her teacher's hip bared for all eyes to observe.

Every time she shut her eyes she could see it clearly and she soon found herself no longer packing. No, she sat- looking up to the ceiling with tightly closed eyes- not bothering with shooing away her curiosity.

* * *

Kakashi smashed his fist against the stone wall, sending dust and grime into the chilly air. Stumbling back to the hotel shouldn't be too troubling.

Kakashi planned a new tactic against Sakura with each new coming step he took. She would, no-doubt, interrogate him in every aspect of his personal life until all that was left of him would be a shriveled adumbration or anaphora of his former self. To insure his survival he chose simply to stand in aloof dignity at her presence and divulge in nothingness. She would give up eventually. When she did, he would forget the whole situation and go on as if nothing ever happened. And if she ever again mentioned it in the near or distant furute- he would deny, deny, deny. Call her delusional, if he must.

Discarding most of his plans of action, he kept one in mind when he finally reached the door. Kakashi hoped it was the correct choice this time. After pounding on the wrong room's door for five minutes, he had become equally frustrated as a fish on a bicycle. Or was it a jack-rabbit on a scooter? He couldn't even put together comparisons in this state, Kakashi noticed.

The silver haired man turned the knob and thanked nobody in particular for the gentle turn in response. He almost landed on a small flamingo while stumbling into the room. It took him a triple take to realize that the flamingo was in fact Sakura Haruto. A.K.A. Mrs. TruffleMyGuffle. No. That's not how that went either. He disregarded that stray thought as well.

"What are you doing, Sakura?" He asked sweetly at the girl's strange posture. Head upturned in deep thought. Eyes shut as if praying. She hadn't noticed his blaring entry, he guessed. "Not thinking about me, now, are you?" He was drunk and would probably regret saying this in such a tantalizing way when he awoke. If he remembered, that is.

"N-no! It's customary to knock!" Kakashi noticed her redening face with beguilement and couldn't help but smirk under his replaced mask. "So....where'd you meet her?" questioned Sakura. She added slowly, when she recieved a blank stare in return, "Naima. Our hotel's clerk's daughter."

This bit of new news was a little shocking to him, but not important enough to falter his plain stare. "Was that her name? I don't think I bothered to ask. She was working at the bar. Or was she just stepping in?....Why?" he smirked again at the small twitch of her delicately arched brow.

"If you would have gotten caught-"

"I am never caught, Sakura." Kakashi rolled the syllables over his tongue like liquid and smiled blazeingly, arrogantly back at his younger teammate.

"If you would have gotten caught I would have had to bail you out of jail for public indecency. Then, we would be sleeping on the streets tonight after the clerk found out you publicly railed his daughter! You need to think before you do stupid shi-"

"I'm touched by your concern for my safety." the ex-ANBU placed a hand over his heart in mock thankfulness.

"It's wrong, Kakashi! You can't just get smashed and ram some unwilling girl in an alley!" She was standing on her tip-toes now, as if she thought that it could intimidate him into submission.

"Oh, she was willing, _darling_. She was very, very willing." Kakashi paused for a moment before taking a small step back to regain his busted personal space. "This world is full of what you call 'wrong', Sakura." he chided. "Why not make a change and join the wild side. It's much more fun, I assure you of that."

Kakashi ended his little tirade at that, walking slowly, carefully to his temporary sleeping quarters. He could feel a black-out coming on and didn't feel like passing out on the hard linoleum floor. Sakura wouldn't be in the mood to heal the gash in his head after what he had said a few seconds ago. So, instead, he accepted the warmth of comforters and pillows with true thankfulness to another unknown entity and fell into a deep, drunken slumber.

* * *

**Sorry it is so short. School is a bitch. Well, please read and review......**


	11. Chapter 11

do not own Naruto......

**Reviews: **KakashiHatakeLove, shkh4ever, Angel of Blood, Drea1284, Loots, Pnkrockninja101, moonlight ookami, Kuarahy,

**Favorites/alerts: **KakashiHatakeLove, Angel of Blood, bestfriendsmusic, Loots, the. epiphony, My Phanton Angel, , Pnkrockninja101, moonlight ookami, Kuarahy, conrii,

Special thanks to darksoulwolf XD and sorry to the. ephiphony for having to spell your name wrong both of these times. Your name would have disappeared when I uploaded if I hadn't...

* * *

Monogamist

Chapter 11

* * *

_Here's a mirror  
Look at yourself  
You're not the man in the moon anymore  
You've become the other  
The one you pretended not to scorn_

* * *

It was nearing noon and Sakura hadn't slept as of yet. She spent a good hour or so on the edge of her temporary bed spring mattress, chewing on her thumb and bumping her right foot continuously against the railing of Kakashi's bed. She hoped it would keep the man from sleeping too well, but to no avail. He was out of it from the moment he fell onto the mattress.

After becoming bored with gnawing on her fingers, she decided to clean the hotel room. This didn't last long enough. All she had was time. Time that seemed to drag along too slowly, leaving her with nothing to do but think through everything that she had seen and thought of since she was assigned to work with her ex-sensei. She winced and made her way to the bathroom to wash the cleaning chemicals off of her small hands.

The water was warm. Sakura sighed at the tension leaving her arms and decidedly turned on the bath water to the hottest temperature possible, which wasn't hot enough, she noted as she tested it with her fingers. The woman had expected so and headed back to the kitchen to hoard a cylindrical can of green tea powder with her fluffy towel along the way.

She pondered what to do next after her bath as she slowly poured half the powdery substance into the steaming water.

A walk alone seemed nice. She had brought some extra cash and felt like having a personal adventure. She needed to get out of that room and, in-turn, hadn't seen enough of the small village to suit her fancy. She needed to get out away and find a new life somewhere else where she didn't have to kill in order to protect. Perhaps she would become a farmer's wife and bear children and eventually fall in love with him. Perhaps she would go shopping a bit and buy some lunch....there were many things she could think of. She decided to go along with the less dangerous and stupid of the two plans. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten anything other than ramen with Naruto and thought she deserved a little pick-me-up.

The water felt nice enough as Sakura stripped behind the closed door and eased into the bath. It seemed to dull away her tension and anxiety. A few more years of soaking and she may be ready to pace herself into coming to speaking terms with the slumbering ninja once again.

Though he deserved her anger, he did not deserve to be ignored. Sakura surely wouldn't appreciate being ignored herself and was taught by her mother at a small age to treat others as she would like to be treated. Easier said than done at the moment.

It's not like they could ignore each other forever. They had to communicate on a mission of this caliber and lightening the mood sooner is easier than later, right?

'It's not like Kakashi is my boyfriend, so I can't lecture him on sleeping with other women. It's what Kakashi does. He's just being his old, stupid self.' Sakura thought and yawned loudly.

The sounds of a waterfall made it's way to Sakura's ears as she stood out of the, now, cold water- droplets and waves were created in the porcelain tub.

A knock sounded at the front door whilst the pink haired woman wrapped her hair into her fuzzy towel and tugged on a robe, courtesy of the hotel.

"I'm very sorry to disturb you miss but I'm here to clean the-" A young blond bowed momentarily after Sakura had unlocked and swung open the door. The girl must have noticed the already cleaned room, Sakura guessed at her confused face.

"I already took care of it....thank you though Miss...."

"Sen." The girl bowed again.

"Thank you, Sen." Sakura nodded her head in approval for the young maid to leave afterwards and watched her blond hair sway with her retreating steps. She reminded her of her best friend/rival whom was left back home. Sakura's heart began to ache when she thought of what lay ahead of her. Ino may battle Sakura over petty things but she always looked after the pink haired woman with the best of heart. Ino would never allow her to even think of taking this kind of mission in her own hands and would sacrifice herself to keep her purity in tact.

Sakura couldn't let her do such a thing, of course. All the years of Ino watching after her and the least Sakura could do was keep this from Ino. She had to do this mission. If not, Ino would be appointed with it and Sakura would not be able to live with herself after such a degrading action.

She decided then that she would do her best to protect those women she was assigned to save and pity the fool who tried to stop her.

* * *

Kakashi listened intently to the maid's retreating footsteps and Sakura's slow shutting of the door. She didn't lock it, he noticed, which meant she was planning on leaving soon. The maid's knocking had woken him up but he thought it best to feign sleep for a while longer. He was highly unprofessional with Sakura last night and knew not how to apologise. He knew it would he better of him to wait until she took her leave and find a way to make it up to her.

Perhaps he would buy her flowers or chocolates and ask forgiveness, but that just wouldn't be his style. He knew Sakura well enough and Sakura knew him well enough to at least know eachother's moods. By her calmness he deduced that she didn't really want an apology. Sakura was the kind to ask a person who has done her wrong to do nothing but refrain from bringing it up again. An he would do just that.

It still didn't seem good _enough_ though. He should do _something_...but what?

Sakura was a kind woman and had been singe childhood. She deserved better. Her parents never spoke ill of her, may they rest in peace. The entire village never spoke ill of her, actually. There were a few callous rumors here and there but they were more directed at her anger problems than her. Other than that, she was admired by all he knew including Tsunade sama. _He_ admired her. Her work ethic, if nothing else. If she set her mind to something- it would get done. No questions asked. No complaints.

She had indeed become a fine woman. And he meant fine in a platonic way, of course. He could still recall when Sakura had started to become a woman. She wouldn't let anyone even look at her because she thought she was fat, but she was too blind to see that she was actuall really pretty. And how he never told her that she was or ever even stopped her from degrading herself with those kinds on thoughts.

He felt like a piece of shit and it wasn't due to his blaring hangover.

He wondered if Sakura would forgive him and if God was angry with him for treating Sakura in such an awful way. Yes, he did believe in God. He had just never given God a name but he hoped that he hadn't let HIM down, anyway.

Perhaps he would take her out to eat somewhere nice to make up for his earlier actions. If this crummy village had any decent restaurants nearby, that is. That still wouldn't be enough for him though. Kakashi just wanted someone to tell him what to buy Sakura because he cared for her. And he didn't know her.

She was pretending to me married to him and with child. A night on the town would be good for their image. They had to leave soon, but he wouldn't have to remind her until after dinner tonight. They could extend their stay a little longer. It wouldn't hurt anything, really. They could leave late in the night and camp out or stay another night.

The funds Tsunade had given him were only enough for one stay in a hotel and the rest was for emergency use only and it was running low already.

Money wasn't and object to Kakashi, though. He had enough in his name to buy the Uchiha mansion estates from Sasuke if he felt like it and enough left over from that to last him through his to his grand children's lives without working again. Ah, the perks of being an anbu captain since fourteen.

Sakura didn't have to know if he dipped a little into his savings and bought her a good meal. If she asked where he got the money he would say he found it lying in the street....

It wouldn't even nick his bankroll.

He decided to do just that and a little something more after he heard her flee lightly from the bathroom, stopping shortly at his bed and pulling a blanket over his seemingly-resting form, whispering a soft 'goodbye' before retreating out the front door and locking it securely.

He let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding and sat up slowly, grasping his head, attempting to massage the headache away.

He decided then to get dressed quickly and make reservations then take a quick shopping trip.

* * *

Sakura walked slowly through the wide, dusty streets. There weren't many people out and about today which gave her even more time to think- to her disappointment.

The stores weren't all that great either and everything she spotted that was even remotely close to what she would wear or want was too expensive her small budget, so she chose to sit for a while and stare off into space at the coffee shoppe.

The seats were cold and made of steel with thin padding, but she didn't mind it.

She didn't want to think but it seemed that 'greater forces' were at work here and wished for her to do just that. If she were back in Konoha she would have better things to do than laze about. She could be training with Tsunade and Shizune right now or saving someone's life in the hospital.

What if Naruto was in the hospital right now and when he woke up from sleep in the morning, she wasn't there to talk with him? She had always been at the side of his bed when he had awoken. The same with Sasuke.

She knew though that they weren't in Konoha and that they were fine. They would be in their destination by now. If anything had happened to them, she would have received a notice from the Hokage's falcon or slug. Either way, she couldn't help but worry over her other teammates. They were her boys' after all....

Sakura tried to remember the last good time she had spent with either of them and came up empty.

She remembered team seven's photograph and then thought of them now and wondered what had happened to make them the way they are. Then, she wondered what would happen to Sasuke whan he restores his clan, if he restores his clan. And if he'll be happy. And she wondered what Naruto's face will look like when he becomes Hokage. And what his face will look like if he never becomes Hokage. And if he'll be happy. And she didn't know enough about Kakashi, but she wondered all the same if he would ever settle down. Or if he would ever be able to smile without wearing a mask. And if he'll ever be happy.

She honestly didn't know. She was thinking much too fast. Much too much.

She shook her head and tried again to remember the last good time she had spent with either of them.

She remembered when she was walking with the three of her teammates back in Konoha and there were no worries. She couldn't remember where they were going or what season it was. There was no talking, but that was okay because it wasn't about that. It was about just being around each other and not caring if they knew what each other was thinking at that moment because that didn't matter either. They were one in that moment. And she knew that they felt the same way.

Maybe it's sad that these are now memories. And maybe it's not sad at all, she thought.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think.......I think it's actually longer than the last chapter XD****...it only took me about two hours to write so I'm not sure if you'll like it...**

**REVIEW!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Monogamist  
Chapter 12

* * *

_We're going to play a new game.  
You'll put on this blind fold;  
You'll do what I tell you.  
You'll do as you're told._

* * *

"What do you mean, 'No more reservations'?" Kakashi tried his best to hold his temper. Out of the entire village, this one restaurant was the only one suitable for a connective meal. The other twenty or so he had visited on the next street over were either too old or too grab-happy for his tastes. He didn't think Sakura would care either way. Knowing her, she would just be happy if he bought her a cup of coffee- but the Hatake was nothing if not thorough. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it right. And he had never apologized before in his life. So if a formal apology was the case, Sakura would just have to be disappointed.

"I mean what I said, Sir," he spoke back in false eloquence, moving a stack of menus to his left and shooing a young waiter away from the hostess-panel in the front entrance. Kakashi and the skinny man were arguing in hushed voices at the panel and ignoring the long line of groaning couples waiting to be seated. "There are no more reservations available," his eyebrow twitched in aggravation. "Maybe you could try the bar down the street," he insulted.

Kakashi opened his mouth to reply smarmily, but was cut off by a voice behind him.

"Can you hurry it the fuck up-" A bawdy man behind the Jounin responded, tapping his foot in boredom. Kakashi held up a finger in the man's face behind him, still looking directly at the host-man who was indiscreetly re-adjusting his tie after extracting Kakashi's iron fist from his collar.

"Can we speak alone for a moment?" the silver haired ninja coated his voice in gasoline and violent implications, and grabbed the host-man's lapels again, dragging him from his panel to outside in the back alley.

* * *

The coffee's aroma from the shoppe filtered through the open bay doors and onto the patio where the kunoichi sat, waiting for something to do. She was pondering between spending money she didn't have or reading through the mission reports again but, just as she was about to decide heading back to her hotel room and do just that, a heavier body plopped down into the seat across from her.

"Sorry I'm late. You wouldn't believe the traffic," the silver haired man scratched his head and tapped his fingers in a light staccato jovially upon a medium-sized white, rectangular box on his lap.

The pinkette sipped her now luke-warm coffee and replied, "You cannot be late to something in which you were not invited," trying to sound complacent.

"We're pretending to be married, so the least we can do in public is keep up appearances…..for the mission, of course," he tilted his head and the sun glinted into his eyes, returning his headache from earlier that morning. The contact lens masking his Sharingan eye was itchy and did nothing for improving his already perfect vision.

"You're the one who told the guy we were married. Plus I'm supposed to be pregnant, because you're horrible at coming up with good lies on the spot-"

"Horrible?" he questioned, rubbing his chin through his mask and looking skyward, appearing as if finding a cloud to be particularly thought-inducing. "I thought it worked out pretty well. He believed me, after all," he returned to tapping his fingers onto the offending box. It loomed over his lap and Sakura didn't like the look of it one bit. Its smug appearance mocked her in its pristine whiteness. "It's not like we need to play up on _that_ part of the lie, anyway," he uttered in a way that she hoped was joking with a lecherous smile. "We're leaving tomorrow to trail _you know who_," he lowered his voice ominously, teasingly, and Sakura could have sworn she heard thunder echoing in the background.

She threw him a look and continued sipping her beverage. "I'm hurt by your indifference, Sakura-chan. I thought we were closer than that," he half-joked and she scoffed in return.

"Don't you have anything better to do than ruin my appetite?" she set the cup down and closed her eyes, sighing. The shoppe was becoming busier every minute and the sounds of customers' orders drifted through the patio doors to the two's ears.

"Did you order something?" he leaned forward, eyes widened in interest.

"Yea," was all she uttered for a moment. "Why?" she was suspicious; he was _acting_ suspicious.

"Oh, no reason," he leaned back properly into the steel, hard-padded seat. Grunting a little agitatedly when the mental frame kneaded his back a little too sharply, he studied the pinkette with an effort of disinterest.

She was about to pressure him further because of how strangely he was acting- Kakashi never seemed interested in _anything_ (especially her choice of when to eat) so this was a weird occurrence- but chose instead to turn her attention to the waitress walking in their direction. The woman swiftly laid a platter before the roseate haired young woman. "Your Unagi-don," she explained and left the bill on the table before returning through the doors and into the shoppe once more.

Sakura silently picked up her chopsticks, breaking them apart. "Itadakimasu!" she exclaimed and leaned over the platter, about to help herself, but then the world seemed to drift into slow motion. All she knew was that, for one second, Kakashi was sitting comfortably in his own seat, seeming to calculate something in his head and his hand twitched nervously in anticipation towards her chopsticks as if he were afraid of her eating, for some reason. From the corner of her eye she heard a distressed sound from his throat and saw him lean toward her again, as if to grab the bill next to her plate.

But, instead, he dug his fingers into her eel and twisted his hand, squishing the meat into the bottom of the rice. She could do nothing more than watch, transfixed in utter horror.

"Sorry 'bout that," he grabbed a napkin and kneaded the sauce and food off of his fingers with a triumphant smile. "There was a hair in your food," he lied unconvincingly and grabbed the bill, making his way to the front desk in order to pay for the ruined meal before she could muster up anything to say.

* * *

"Are you really going to ignore me, Sakura?" the Jounin asked his young teammate, following her back into their hotel room as she stomped to her bed, almost slamming the door in his face as an answer to his question. He braced his foot in the threshold of the entrance, stopping the door from slamming into him. "It's considered childish in some villages. All of them, actually," he intoned, making it a point to shut the door quietly and hoping it would teach her a little bit about discretion.

"Childish?" she asked and he wasn't sure if she was being sarcastic or if she really didn't hear him the first time. "You're lecturing me about being childish when _you're_ the one who completely obliterated my lunch! You're the childish one!" she pointed her finger in his chest, leering in his face before she seemed to run out of steam all too quickly and sank onto her bed. The bags they packed earlier that morning sunk into the mattress along with her weight. She placed her hands over her face, sighing loudly into her palms. She had a habit of doing that since she was twelve, he remembered and chose not to bother her. "The clerk at the front desk said we have to be out by the afternoon of today unless we wanna' pay double. We need to leave Heisei and make our way to Mie Village soon, anyway. If we want to catch Gaizu, we're going to have to be quicker than him." She decided quietly and he was surprised at the strength in her voice while talking about what could possibly be a journey to her death. He wished she hadn't taken the conversation to such depressing turns and plopped the white box onto her lap to distract himself from the logic of her words, but she didn't uncover her face from her hands. "What's in it?" she asked, guessing correctly as to what he had thrown at her lap.

"Open it and you'll find out," he said simply, coaxing her into a sitting position. She groaned as removed her hands from her face and dragged her body up, sitting her straight on the edge of the bed. She released her full body weight like she had absolutely no life or strength in her to help his efforts, trying to make it harder for him and he gave her a steady look in return, urging her to stop her antics before he became annoyed and took the box back.

She sat there and stared at the box in her lap for a few minutes, seeming to battle with herself whether she should open it or not. "Are a bunch of paper snakes gonna' pop out at me or something?" she asked and he took offense at her presumption.

"So mistrusting," he mumbled, making his way over to the bay windows, looking out over the street, leaning upon the wall with a lazy hand in his pants. Even if he didn't exactly deny pulling such a silly prank, she seemed to take his words as a positive reinforcement and slowly tore open the side of the box, pulling out the soft fabric and squinting at it, holding it up to the light filtering through the window where he stood.

"What is it?" she asked and he could have face-palmed at the ridiculousness of her. He chose not to say anything, waiting what looked to her as patiently until she finally unballed the bunched-up fabric. She looked between the dark green of the dress and his tall form in the balcony window a few times before speaking as intellectually as she could muster: "What the hell is this supposed to be?" She saw him roll his eyes at her before she looked to the green thing in her hands. She turned it in every direction in the light imaginable, but it was still a dress and she couldn't understand why.

"It's a dress," he replied simply, evasively in that way that only a Hatake could.

"But _why_ is it a dress?" her face looked slightly disgusted.

"If you don't want it, I'll be happy to take it back. It was very expensive, after all," he pointed out, side-stepping across the creaky flooring and making a motion to grab the thing from her hands but she pulled it away at the last minute.

"You gave it to me," she stated matter-of-factly. "That means it's mine now and you can't have it," the please smile on his lips was hidden from her quickly as she examined the tag of the dress, making sure the size was correct and humming to herself in approval when she saw it indeed was after all. "Even if it does compliment your hair _so_ well- I just don't think it would look very good on you, Sensei," he frowned at the old honorific she still used for him. She clearly hadn't broken the habit of calling him her teacher, even though they were equals now- in rank, if not anything else. "So, why _did_ you buy me a present such as this?" she meant the question well, but pretended a snooty posture, holding the dress up to her body to check its proportions against her curved and jumping up quickly to look in the long mirror on the back of the closet door.

"We're going to dinner tonight," he explained, smiling again to himself at her quirky attitude.

"No we're not," she answered abruptly, sticking her head around the opened door of the closet to eye him suspiciously, just as she had at the café earlier.

"I already made the reservations."

"But we have to leave the hotel soon," she repeated again in a tone like she had said it a million times and he was just now hearing her. "The clerk already told us that last night. We can't just leave our stuff here-"

"Already taken care of," he said shortly. We're leaving after dinner. It's safer for us to travel by night now that we're so close to Kutsuki and we don't know if Gaizu had his little _minions_ running around doing surveillance or not so…" he trailed of, knowing there was no arguing with logic and facts. She sighed, looking again to her reflection and grumbling to herself under her breath. He ignored it, looking at his wristwatch and trying to gauge time; it always seemed to be escaping him. No wonder he was late to everything, Kakashi thought.

"I don't know what to say," Sakura's voice was light from across the room. He cut her off again before she could say any thank-yous.

"Sometimes the smartest remark is silence."

She nodded, slightly uncomfortable with the situation but reminded herself that she didn't even truly know what being uncomfortable really was. But she would soon. Thinking back to Gaizu, she was actually slightly glad that Kakashi had delayed their arrival at Kutsuki because sometimes she had to force herself to remember what they really were doing and what she was willingly traveling toward. She could handle walking into a battle or the thought of possibly losing her life because those were so natural to her since she had to face those evils every day. But at times, when her mind would torture her with ideas about what Gaizu must look like or how she would actually have to let him _touch_ her, she couldn't breathe for fear that the horrible pictures in her mind were what her future truly held. And she was afraid that- since battle had become a routine to her- that this would as well after a while.

That was the thought that scared her most. It wasn't the fear of what was going to happen to her or, worse, what she would have to live through and remember for the rest of her life. What scared Sakura most was the thought that perhaps, after it happened to her enough, that she might become accustomed to it- accustomed to the inevitable. She was terrified that, sooner or later, she just might not be scared anymore. Because being scared of Gaizu and what she was doing was the only way she knew that this was reality.

There was a part of her, the better part, which argued that she had taken the mission for the sake of saving the lives of many women similar to her. But there was a darker side that reminded her that she also felt a little thrill at making her sensei worry. It was lucid and depraved, but flattering. She knew it was wrong, and the rewards did not outweigh the risks, but it was also something with a sliver of good in an otherwise downward situation. It was what she needed to hold onto to stay sane. She needed something good to come out of a sacrifice- because you can't regret the life you didn't lead. And sometimes your own interests are not important compared to the bigger picture. "A shinobi is replaceable, insignificant; a shadow among shadows in an otherwise floating world. A cherished civilian is worth the lost life of such invisible ghosts," the First Hokage had quoted many times to the Third. She had quoted it many times to herself in order to force her courage back into place. With every breath, every moment, every step closer to Gaizu in Kutsuki village, Sakura swore to herself that she would hold onto that courage, even if it would inevitably destroy her in the end.

* * *

**i haven't updated this story in so long but now i actually had time to write a chapter. Thank you all for being so patient with me! it's because my story Natural Born Killers has become so popular (thank god, you guys are awesome) that i've been updating that along with While You Were Out and my newest story, This Is For The Outcasts.**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought since i haven't been in touch with this story line in so long. i feel like my writing is a completely different style than it was back then so...**


	13. note

I have reviewed all of my stories that are unfinished. So I am going to have to put some on HIATUS until I can finish them one by one.

First, I am finishing Natural Born Killers and then either Monogamist or Method to Madness. I'm not sure yet on the last two.

This is for the Outcasts will be on Hiatus until Natural Born Killers is finished and maybe even until one of the others is too. I don't know. But I'm trying to write five stories at once and it's not working.

I will be keeping While You Were Out running, though, because it is a short-story drabble and doesn't really get in my way :D

I might even re-do Monogamist and Method to Madness but I don't know about that either yet….

If you have any comments or questions, _please_ let me know so I can try and answer them or work with them.

plus, this will give me time to beta. So, if you need a beta, feel free to read my beta profile and see if you would like to work with me :) I'm kinda strict though, as you could probably guess haha!

I will post this on any other stories that are paused from this point on. But i only have two more chapters of Natural Born Killers to post so it won't be that long until i start them up again. But the only problem is that it has been so long since i started Monogamist and MtM and i have lost interest in their plots. They seem vague now that i am older and a better writer. But i will soldier on for you haha! :)))


End file.
